The longsword : A my craft parody
by Zombiesguy115
Summary: over 800,000 crafters before King Cobb. See what the world was like before My Craft. OC accepted. among witches, zombies, giant caves, mob spawners, griefers, lightning, and random strangers, how will they survive? there will be a timeskip at one point. I do keep track of types of characters in the most recent chapters. so use that as a guide. does anyone know the character limi-
1. Hello darkness my old friend

I opened my eyes and saw darkness. Wait, how can you see darkness. I guess I saw nothing.

Or Blackness.

But where was I at?

I looked to my right and saw nothing. I looked to my left and saw nothing. I looked up and saw nothing. I looked behind me and saw the same thing. Then, I looked down and OH MY GOD its, it's Nothing! I decided I was stuck here. I had my bearings on this dark void.

It may be a void but I think that I will be calling it Darkness.  
Now I have a name for the thing I would be calling friend and home for the next thousand years or so.  
Probably longer than that.

It sounded boring but at least I had the darkness to keep me company.

It will be my old friend.

"Isn't that right, Darkness?" I asked aloud. I continued with my insane ranting to with the darkness until a question came up in my head.  
"What is my name, though?" I asked aloud. I pondered this in my head. I was a guy, I knew that. So I ran through all of the names I could think of. Liam? No. Noah? No. Preston? No. I continued this for a while until I thought of the name Florida. I know it is not much of a name but no one will ever even know I existed.

I tried chatting with the darkness.

"Hello darkness, my old friend

I've come to talk with you again

Because a vision softly creeping,

left me with a name for myself." I stopped to take a breath from my singing. I cleared my throat to help the Darkness hear me loud and clear. As loud as it possibly could through a talking level. I began,

"And the name that I have come up with is not Liam or Nick or Evan or Preston.

It is not Gabriel or Manny or Greg or Duncan.

Or Rudolph.

But My name is,

My name is,

My name is Florida. And I would like to welcome you to be my best friend. "I said to the nothingness who was my friend.

Silence.

I will be taking that silence as a yes to being my friend.

My only friend.

Forever.

And ever.

I was depressing myself and found myself in a fetal position.  
I saw something coming towards me fast. I tried to move but failed.  
It was light and it was approaching me faster than I could finish this senten-.

"OOOW!" I exclaimed as I hit the ground.

I was out of the Darkness.

But what about Darkness.

My only friend.

Why must my only friend be taken from me so soon?

"Goodbye, Darkness my old friend. I will come back one day, I promise you." I promised.

Something grumbled under my prone form.

"Et dou fug off lof mi." It said, muffled by my body. I got up, understanding that it wanted me to.

That was when I saw the name. Above his head. It read 'Darkness.' Wait. Was that?

"Darkness?" I asked.

"How do you know my name?" Darkness asked. He was dressed in a black t shirt, black pants and white shoes. He had black hair, a fairly decent tan, some weird lines under his eyes and had a gray backpack. He looked at me and asked, "So is your name Florida?" He asked. I stared at him as if he had mind reading powers.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Your name is above your head." Darkness confirmed.

"So that is why I saw the name." I confirmed. A woman somersaulted out of nowhere. She had the name Heroic_Holly above her head. She wore a Purple Backpack and a purple t shirt plus some light blue pants and dark blue shoes. She had gorgeous blond hair and dazzling purple eyes. I mean… uh. No one would know that I like her.

Darkness:

I looked over to Florida and I knew by the way that he was looking at her that he had a crush on her. He probably thought nobody would know that he liked her. Either I'm good at reading people or he is just too easy to read.

"So are your names Florida and Darkness?" She asked, trying to confirm the names above our heads.

"Uhe." Florida responded, in a daze.

"Yes." I responded, hoping that she wouldn't notice the man gawking at her.

"My name is Heroic_Holly or just Holly for short." She said.

"You can call me dark if you feel like it." I suggested.

"Woah, that's dark." Florida said.

"How is that dark?" Holly asked.

"I thought I saw two darks." Florida said, eliciting a facepalm.

"Did you guys also see the house over there?" Holly asked.

"What house?" I asked, turning around.

"Oh. That one." I said, looking at the building towering above me. Then I saw it.

Right in the window.

AN: This story idea was given to me by another minecraft story called My Craft. It is by OnTheCobb. I credit him.


	2. Helena's story

AN: Had this conversation on the my craft forum called The CornCobb Weekly: I am zombiesguy115 in case you forgot my writer name.

Forum: The CornCobb Weekly

Topic: The Start of Something New

Poster: Zombiesguy115

you guys know why six is afraid of 7  
-

this was a classic at my old school

Reply:

Poster: LoudButSilent

Because seven ate nine?

Reply:

Poster: Zombiesguy115

that is the common answer. but the real answer is because 7 was a registered six offender.

Forum: The CornCobb Weekly

Topic: The Start of Something New

Reply:

Poster: LoudButSilent

Seven was actually just trying to go home through an alley at night when a crazy Six said that he was going to r*** her...

-  
End of story. Is it not crazy or weird. Starts out w/the classic 6 afraid of seven. Then registered six offender. Then six raped 7. Although I thought 6 was afraid of 7.

…

Anyway:

Previously on _…

"Did you guys also see the house over there?" Holly asked.

"What house?" I asked, turning around.

"Oh. That one." I said, looking at the building towering above me. Then I saw it.

Right in the window.

Holly:

What was that? I asked myself.

"I think I saw something in the window. Did you guys?" Dark asked.

"I saw it." I responded.

"Nothing that I can see." Florida said. He walked into the house and was greeted by a monster. It was wearing a green shirt, a yellow cap, and dark green pants with a white backpack running away from a massive iron figure. It had vines growing all over it and looked like it weighed two full tons. It also did not have a nose. It hit the man and sent him flying into the wall, right next to a covering woman.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed. Running towards us. We formed a human wall to protect the woman. The man hit the Iron figure with a blue blade. The Iron giant exploded into a few bits of iron and a poppy. The woman screamed and ran forth to the golem. She picked up the pieces before she too exploded into a shower of gear. Then the man turned to us. He charged us and killed florida and darkness. Then he turned to me. He raised his blade and it came down on me.

I woke up, breathing heavily. Wondering how I was still alive. Then I realized that it was a dream. And I was sleeping on a light wood floor. So was Florida, who had offered the bed to me. Dark had taken it before I could even politely decline. It was morning anyway so I decided to get up.

"How did you sleep?" The woman who had taken us in asked me.

"Well, until I woke up." I said.

"What's up guys?" Florida asked.

"I just woke up. I don't know how we all woke up at the same time." I said.

"I do." Said the woman who had taken us in. She had told me her name was helena.

"You see, no crafter can sleep past a certain time." She explained.

"Here, come with me. There is much to learn." She instructed.

"What is that?" Darkness asked, pointing to a piece of tall grass.

"Very much to learn." She said.

"Ok now. There are three types of creatures in this world: Crafters, Testificates, and other mobs." Helena explained.

"So are we Crafters, you a Testificate and other things a mob?" I asked.

"Ah yes you are a fast learner. You must be the smartest one here." Helena congratulated. Florida and Dark just sat there oblivious. She tossed them a golden disk, a silverish disk, and a book. It hit them and they snapped back into reality. *SNAP*. Helena had snapped at the moment that the book had hit the floor.  
"I'll take the book." I said picking up the book, noticing a tear on the book. It seemed useful. Full of knowledge and wisdom. I could not imagine how many crafters this book had helped along the way.

"How to kill stuff for numbnuts." Florida read aloud. All that wisdom I thought the writer and book had were gone along with my expectations for the book. But I read it anyway.

"What a horrible title." Darkness said. Helena's face grew a sad expression.

"Hey, it could still help us survive in this world." I suggested. Helena grew a smile.

I opened up the book and began.

I knew smite was somewhat like brute force but it was still some interesting knowledge. I thought before turning to the next mob: skeletons.

And then spiders.

I knew that arthropod was a bug. So bane of arthropods helped kill them?

And then something like a creeper.

Basically a suicide bomber. Can be blocked with a sword. That is definitely useful.

After reading this knowledge.  
From the tattered book. I gave it back to her because she seemed like she needed it.

"Who wrote this book, Helena?" Florida asked.

"The man who saved my life." She answered with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Ok, but what was his or her name?" Dark asked.  
"Herobrine." She repeated herself.

"I won't forget the night he saved me. I remember it like it was 115,900 crafters ago. Well it was, but that isn't the point." You see, when the first ten spawned into existence; Herobrine, Notch, Tanner, Ferriday, Grum, Jeb, Dinnerbone, C418, Zipshin, and Qorn. Those names are not in order except for the first few, but that is the sequence I remember them from,"She took a breath before continuing.

"I was inside one of the churches when the zombies came. They stumbled across the village to the church. We all were inside of the church at the time. One of the zombies, who I recognized as my best friend,Annabel broke down the door to the church. All of the zombies started pouring in, attacking the other villagers. The villagers were turned."She said.

"Turned into what?" Florida asked.

"Zombies. You could see the resemblance to the villagers. The smarter and luckiest villagers climbed up the ladder leading to the second floor. This included me and about 5 other villagers. However, the zombies climbed up the ladder and killed all but me and another villager, who climbed up to the last floor. When they climbed up to the roof, we both jumped. I landed on the platform on the 2nd floor of the church and hopped down. The other villager however, was not so lucky. He hit the ground after being hit by a few zombies and exploded in experience. I looked towards the church and all of the zombies. My former friends. They were all after me. I ran around the village looking for the iron golem, Eudora. I looked towards a well and found a few iron ingots and a poppy. I picked them up and ran into the nearest house. That was a mistake. All of the zombies came through the door. They spread out, eliminating my chance of escape. I closed my eyes and awaited death. But all that happened was the sound of zombies dying. I opened my eyes to see my two saviors, Herobrine, Notch, and Jeb. They asked me if i was okay and made sure I was. They took me to an open area near a square patch of stone and built a house for me. The one we are in now. Jeb took out an unknown block and stacked dirt up high and placed the foreign block. He did a little coding and then came down. They left me with a single task. To keep track of all of the crafters that spawn into existence." She finished.

"Like you, number 115,933." she added, pointing to Dark.

"And you, 115,934." she said, pointing to Florida.

"And also you, 115,935." She finished pointing to me.

"Oh, well would you look at that. Its night time already. You need your rest so you guys go get sleep and I will teach you in the morning. " She instructed.

"Ok. Goodnight Helena." Florida said.

"'Night" Dark said.

"Goodnight." I said. I layed down on the ground and closed my eyes.

Darkness.

And Rest.

AN: This is just helena's story. Or my version of it. I will update later. But if you want to see the actual book that the crew read, go to 'my craft' by OnTheCobb. And then go to chapter 5.  
Until next time. Zombiesguy115, away!

Oh wait. I'm just gonna sit here at my computer.

Goodbye.


	3. Departure

AN:Sorry if the last half of this chapter sounds like i did not try.

My Favorite dog died on 1/24/19.

Rest in peace Rugby.

10/8/2006-1/24/19.

Previously on The Longsword…

…

"How to kill stuff for numbnuts." Florida read aloud. All that wisdom I thought the writer and book had were gone along with my expectations for the book.

…

All of the zombies came through the door. They spread out, eliminating my chance of escape. I closed my eyes and awaited death.

…

And now for the actual story.

Florida:

I woke up with something on me. I sat up and picked up the object. I stared at it until it came into focus. It was a Crafter.  
"Uhm, could you move please, Darkness?" I asked. Holly had gotten the bed last night and Dark would not stop rolling over. I pushed him off of me and got up.

"Good Morning," Helena greeted.

"Today we will be learning basic survival skills. So you better be ready." She said.

"That is cool." Holly said, having woken up. She tried to step over Dark, but he moved and Dark ended up getting kicked. He got up groaning.

"A great start to a new day!" Holly cheered sarcastically.

"Alright, now that all of you are up, You have your first task for today. Follow me." She instructed. We followed her through the back door and to a garden.

"Your first task is to farm my garden!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, what?" I asked.

Dark:

Honestly, if she wanted us to farm her garden, I was completely fine with it. I was hungry as a wolf.

"How, do we farm?" I asked.

"Punch all of the carrots." Helena said.

"Alright, I will get one row, Florida you get another row and Dark you need to farm the last row." Holly said.

She began to punch all of the crops in a row. She had nine carrots by the time she was done. So did us two. By the end of farming the crops we had twenty seven carrots.

"Now you can trade with me for an emerald." She said. We agreed that it was worth it and asked how much.

"Fifteen carrots for an emerald." She said. That left us with twelve carrots. I decided it was worth it and we had a gem. I decided to keep it. Dark got the leftover carrots.

"Now, because I forgot to earlier, we will now learn about health, hunger, and experience. Look at your arms. See those hearts? Those represent your health. When they get to all empty, you die." She taught. It definitely was not a very light topic. She took a breath and started again.

"See those turkey legs? Those represent your hunger. If you run out, you begin to take damage until you eat something. Speaking of which, If your hunger bars are all full, you regain lost health." She continued.

"The last bar is your experience bar. It shows how much experience you have. You can gain experience by mining blocks, killing mobs, and trading with villagers. In fact holly should have at least a two on your arm by the experience bar." She said. I looked down and saw that I had a two on my arm. It was probably from trading with Helena, since she was a villager.

"Now follow me to the front of the house." She said. She walked through the house and waited.  
"Go get some wood." She said. Dark chuckled and Florida was trying to understand why he was laughing. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the tree and punched it a few times. It flew into my belt and I punched the entire tree down. I had fourteen blocks of wood and five oak tree saplings.

"Done." I said.

"Okay, split it up into wood planks." Helena instructed. I split up the wood and had fifty four oak wood planks by the end. Now put four of them on the crafting table in a square. A block popped out called a 'Crafting table'.

"Now make twelve sticks. That is just two planks in a line in the center going up." Helena said. I made twelve sticks and still had forty eight oak wood planks left.

"Okay now make an axe, two sticks down the center, with a three pieces of wood in the corner." Helena said. I did and was left with ten sticks and forty five oak wood planks.

"Now, make a wooden pickaxe, a shovel, a hoe, and three swords." Helena said.

"How?" I asked.

"Like this." Helena answered, showing me the patterns. By the time I was done I had one stick and thirty three oak wood planks.

Florida:

Holly came over and handed both me and Dark a wooden sword.

"Thank you." I said.

"Thanks." Dark said.

"You are quite welcome." Holly said. I looked out the window. I saw that it was night time.

"Helena, its night." I informed.

"Ah, good," Helena said.

"We can teach you some combat." She finished. Helena walked outside. We followed.

"See that zombie and skeleton standing together?" Helena asked.

"Yes." Dark replied.

"Go kill them." She said.

"Got it." Holly said. She rushed forward and slashed the zombie a few times and it died. I went forward with dark and we killed the skeleton.

"Okay, you guys have decent combat skills. You are already done. Go to bed." Helena said.

Holly: 1 emerald, 5 oak saplings,crafting table, 1 stick, thirty three oak wood planks. 1 wooden axe, 1 wooden shovel, 1 wooden hoe, 1 wooden pickaxe, 1 wooden sword,

Dark: 12 carrots, 1 wooden sword,

Florida: Compass, Clock, 1 wooden sword,


	4. Roadhouse

AN: a few things:

1, I forgot to change the POV last chapter, right after Helena states her price for the carrots, it changes to Hollys POV.

2,

I noticed no gravestones, RIP, or F1 in the reviews or PM.

Do you guys not care that the dog died?  
Do you not?  
Just in case i will give you last times remembrance plus a little more.

My Favorite dog died on 1/24/19.

Rest in peace Rugby.

10/8/2006-1/24/19.

Type F1 in the reviews to pay your respects.

Or make a gravestone in the reviews.

Or type Rest In Peace Rugby.

I will be naming something after him.

And 3,

Now I forgot to mention:

A,

I am accepting Beta Readers.

You can apply in the reviews.

Or in PM if you really want to.

B,

I am accepting OCs (Original Characters) From you guys.

I do not want a dozen Private messages (PMs) Containing OCs.

Only submit them through the reviews.

Here are some things you need to add if you want an OC( I will be using Holly as an example):

Name: 'Heroic_Holly' or holly for short.

Number: 115,935.  
Appearance: for this you need eye color, hair color, hair style, shirt, pants, shoes, backpack color, etc.

Weapon(s) of choice: Any.(No spoilers for you)

Skills: Best skills(Sword Fighting, Bows, etc.)

Companions: An animal. or a person You create it.

Background (Origin): Here you type their journey from spawn to where they are now.

Possible Interaction: Friends.

Anything else: other.

Also, I may or may not be changing the title of the story, so unless you have a method of finding this story, i recommend you follow or favorite this story.

Previously on The longsword,

"Fifteen carrots for an emerald." She said.

….

"See that zombie and skeleton standing together?" Helena asked.

"Yes." Dark replied.

"Go kill them." She said.

….

Now go, see the real world!" Helena said.

So off we went with a final goodbye to Helena.

Florida:

"So um, which way are we going?" I asked.

"Which way should we go. I think, put it to a vote. Either say West, East, North, South, Southwest, Northwest, Northeast, or Southeast." Holly said. She gave us some time to think. I chose west. Because I got a weird feeling telling me to pick west.

"Alright pick your direction… Florida!" Holly said.

"I thought about this for a full five seconds, so West." I said.

"And You, Dark?" Holly asked.  
"I'll say Southwest." He said.

"Well I chose West so West it is." Holly said.

…

Holly:

"It's been days and all we have are six carrots. We need to make more food." Florida said.

"Well, we could make a few houses out of dirt. Or one out of wood." I suggested.

"I think we should do one big wooden house." Dark said.

"We can create a garden in the back." I said.

"Yeah!" Florida said.

"Alright, let's go get some wood." I said. Again Dark chuckled. Florida asked him why he was laughing. Dark explained and Florida laughed.  
"I'll make axes for you." I said. I pulled out the crafting table from my backpack and placed it on the ground. I made eight sticks. I put the sticks down the center and made the wood plank corner on the upper left side. And did it again. I gave them both their wooden axes. Dark gave me his carrots. I made a little plot with the hoe and put the carrots in the ground.  
Then i took my shovel and began taking pieces of dirt out in the shape of the house. Kind of like the foundations of the foundations of the house. I had forty one dirt and a shovel with an orange line on it. I tried to make a door. I tried a square of wood around nothing. I ended up with a chest.

I tried again and got three trapdoor, six wooden slabs, and then finally, I got three wooden doors. I had no wood planks left though.  
"At least I have a door." I said. I placed the door down and called for Dark and Florida.

"Dark! Florida!" I called.

"Come back to me. We need to make a house before it gets dark!" I called. Dark and Florida came running out of the woods.

"How much wood you got?" I asked.

"I got fifty five wood, but my axe is nearly dead." Florida called.

"My axe was done after sixty wood. But I managed to get four more." Dark said.

"So that is…" I trailed off, doing some mental calculations. Fifty five times four is two hundred and twenty. Sixty four times four is two hundred and fifty six. Two hundred and twenty plus two hundred and fifty six is four hundred and seventy six. So that equals a shit ton of wood. 476.

"Make them all into wooden planks. We will have four hundred and seventy six planks." I said.

They did so and I showed them where to put the planks. We split the planks after and we each had one hundred and twenty six wood. And a decent house of ninety six planks. But it was beginning to get dark. We decided to take shifts. I got first night. Dark got the second night and Florida got the third night. I decided to be risky and go out and try to kill all of the spiders, zombies, skeletons, and creepers. I had gotten thirteen rotten flesh, three gold ingots, five arrows, a bow with an enchantment called mending, twenty four string, ten spider eyes, and a music disc with a yellow and white center called 13. Dark and Florida just stood there by the door for their days.

By the end of these three days we gathered our carrots.

And continued on westward.

AN: I expect at least a Rest In Peace Rugby in the reviews.

Feel free to submit an OC.

Don't feel bad if I don't put it in immediately.

Again, may be changing the name of this story.

Make sure to follow this story so that you know that it is still the same story.

Holly: 1 emerald, 5 oak saplings, crafting table, 13 rotten flesh, 3 gold ingots, music disc(13), 9 stick, 126 oak wood planks, 41 dirt, wooden axe, 1 chest, wooden shovel, wooden hoe, wooden pickaxe, wooden sword, Bow(mending), 5 arrows, 24 string, 10 spider eyes.

Dark: 6 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 2 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks.

Florida: Compass, Clock, wooden sword, wooden axe, 128 oak wood planks.


	5. Marys Village

AN:

If you submit an OC now, your chances of them being put in are pretty high.

Just follow the guide on chapter four.

Previously:

"Well I chose West so West it is." Holly said.

…

We split the planks after and we each had one hundred and twenty six wood. And a decent house of ninety six planks.

…

By the end of these three days we gathered our carrots.

And continued on westward.

…

Now to the story.

Florida:

"What is that?" I said pointing to the giant orange yellow mass of land in front of us.

"It looks like a desert." Holly said.

"You think that its weird that we haven't seen anyone but each other and Helena?" Florida asked.

"It's probably because no OCs have been submitted." Dark said. We all looked at him in shock.

"Dude, you don't break the fourth wall." I warned.

"The author could rewrite you out for that." Holly said.

"As if," Dark said.

"The Author needs my wits and sarcasticality." Dark said.

"Okay two things, one, stop breaking the fourth wall and two, is sarcasticality even a word?" Holly asked.

Dark shrugged.

"I don't care what you guys say, I am not going to get rewrote out of this." He said.

"Uhhhhh." An army of zombies groaned.

"Eh, I can deal with it." Dark said, testing the author. The sounds of bones rattling started as fifty skeletons spawned. He ran up the hill.

"It's over skelekon. I have the high ground." He said.

Thirty one creepers spawned behind him.

"Hissssssssssssssssssssss- Boom." They exploded, blowing him towards all of the skeletons.  
"Alright. Alright. Please, Author. I promise to stop breaking the fourth wall. Just make it stop. Please!" He cried. All of the zombies, skeletons, and remaining creepers suddenly dissapeared.

"Wow, that was power." Florida said.

"Yeah." Holly agreed.

But the desert was still there. Luckily the author let them have a timeskip and got them to a village in the middle of the desert.

"Thank you, Author." Darkness thanked. He then went on to breaking the fourth wall.

"Crack!" A lightning bolt came crashing down from out of nowhere and hit Dark. He was set on fire.  
"Stop Breaking the fourth wall!" A thunderous voice bellowed from the skies.

"Onto the village then." Dark said.

"Hey, is that Helena?" Florida asked. We ran over to the villager dressed in brown robes.

"Hi, Helena. " I said.

Dark:  
The villager looked at us for a minute before asking,

"Who's Helena?" The villager asked.

"I'm Mary." She said.

"Would you like to trade?" Mary asked.

"Sure, What do you trade for?" Holly asked.

"I am a fisherman. I will trade you seventeen string for an emerald, twenty coal for an emerald, or six raw fish and an emerald for six cooked fish." She said.

"We are kind of new to this world so could you explain how we get those items?" Holly asked politely.

"Certainly. To get string, simply kill spiders. To get coal simply go mining for a stone block with black spots on it. And to get fish, just take two string and three sticks and put them on a crafting table like this." Mary said, showing us the pattern we needed to use. I took out my crafting table and set it on the ground. I then mimicked the action. I came out with a fishing rod.

"You can trade me for an emerald with that extra string." Mary informed us.

"Ok." I said, giving her the string.

"Where are all of the other villagers?" Florida asked.

"They all ran off." Mary said.

"But why?" Dark asked. Mary took a deep breath before beginning.

"Ten nights ago, an army of zombies came and attacked the village. The zombies forced the Iron Golem, Riley into the cave by the village. We tried to get the Iron golem out by finding a path, but to no avail. The rest of the village ran off, trying to escape the horde of zombies. So now I am the only one here." She said. I thought about what she said.

Florida:

I want to help the villagers, but I also want to go fishing. I thought about it. I should do the right thing.

"How many of you are missing?" I asked, generally concerned and willing to help.

"Twenty of us." Mary said.

"So if we can find your fellow villagers, can we have something free? Or maybe a discount?" Dark asked. He was elbowed by Holly.

"We can discuss prices later. But will you help me find the Iron golem first?" Mary asked.

"Sure. Just show us to the cave." Holly answered. Mary walked over to the cave before running back to us.  
"Zombies!" She screamed. Some zombies started to walk towards us. Holly took out her bow and me and Dark took out our swords.

"I'll cover you!" Holly shouted, taking out some dirt and stacking it up a few blocks. She fired five arrows before realizing that was all she had. She jumped down before pulling out her wooden sword. It took the rest of the day but we killed them all.

"Do you have a bed? I'm tired." Dark said.

"As a matter of fact, we do. A traveler and his friends left five beds. Right in my house." Mary said. We each found a bed and went to sleep. It was the most comfy sleep I had had in three days.

"Wake up." Mary said. I sprung out of bed and accidentally jumped on Holly.

Holly:

I awoke to an immense amount of pain. I rolled over. Right on top of Florida.

"Hi Holly." He said, blushing. I jumped off of florida.

"You guys ready to help?" Mary asked.

"Yes, But do you have any food? I'm starving?" I asked.

"You can help me farm for twenty five percent of the food." Mary offered. We helped. After dividing it by four we had ten potatos, fifteen carrots, and fifteen wheat.

"Now can you help get Riley out of the cave?" Mary asked.

"Yes, where is he?" I asked.

"Right in this cave." Mary pointed to a cave by her house.

"Well, let's go guys." I said, prepping my pickaxe.

Feel free to submit an OC.

Don't feel bad if I don't put it in immediately.

Again, may be changing the name of this story.

Make sure to follow this story so that you know that it is still the same story.

Holly:

2 emerald, 5 oak saplings, crafting table, 30 rotten flesh, 4 gold ingots, music disc(13), 6 sticks, 126 oak wood planks, 41 dirt, wooden axe, 1 chest, wooden shovel, wooden hoe, wooden pickaxe, wooden sword, Bow(mending), 5 string, 10 spider eyes, 15 wheat.

Dark:

37 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 15 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks, 1 gold, 10 potatoes.

Florida:

Compass, Clock, wooden sword, wooden axe, 128 oak wood planks, Fishing rod, 15 rotten flesh, 2 gold, 15 wheat.


	6. Searching

AN: Credit to Riddlesolver101 for his OC in the Omake.

Also for favoriting and following.

Don't worry, She will be used later on in the story.(Riddlesolver's OC)

Previously:

"Dude, you don't break the fourth wall." I warned.

"The author could rewrite you out for that." Holly said.

"As if," Dark said.

…

"Ten nights ago, an army of zombies came and attacked the village. The zombies forced the Iron Golem, Riley into the cave by the village. We tried to get the Iron golem out by finding a path, but to no avail. The rest of the village ran off, trying to escape the horde of zombies."

…

"Well, let's go guys." I said, prepping my pickaxe.

…

Holly:

"Don't forget to mine gold ores, coal ores, and diamond ores. Make an iron pickaxe." Mary shouted down the hole.

"The hole is only three blocks down, you don't have to shout." Dark informed.

And so we trecked on.

Dark:

"Um." Holly said, sounding unsure.

I looked in the room he was looking at. There was a mossy cobblestone interior. There were two chests on opposite sides of the room and in the middle of the room was a black grate with a spider spinning around a fire.

"What's in the chests?" Florida asked.

"I don't know, but you can go check it out." I said, trying to stay uninvolved. I honestly should have stayed with Mary, even if it would have been akward. Florida searched through the chests and found a purple center music disc called mellohi, five bones, iron horse armor, an enchanted book called infinity I, two golden apples, five bread, three gunpowder, a saddle, a bucket, and a name tag. A weird sound was heard and a bunch of spiders spawned from the black metal box.

"Florida, Look out!" I warned. I pulled out my bow, before realizing that I had no arrows. I put my hand into my backpack and pulled out my axe. I through it towards one of the spiders, hitting it. Florida picked it up and started batting the spiders away. I took out my sword while Holly tried to get them off of Florida with her hoe. She pulled them towards me and I killed them.

"Florida come over here!" I ordered. He ran over to us. Seven more spiders spawned.  
"Guard me!" Holly yelled over the hisses of the spiders. She searched her backpack while I covered her and Florida healed. Holly ran forth and blocked the entrance with nine wooden planks.

"I have found another use for the planks!" Holly declared.

Holly:

Fifteen minutes in.

We found a small section of the cave. A huge lumbering giant covered in vines came towards us. I looked like the iron golem in my dream.  
"Are you, by any chance, Riley." I asked.

"Yes. I have been protecting this group of villagers for a few days. Are you here to help us?" Riley asked.

"Yes, we are. We were sent by Mary." I informed.

"Ah, Mary. The kind Fisherwoman." Riley said. He walked away.  
"Wait, where are you going?" Florida asked.

"To get other villagers." Riley said. We waited for a minute or two before three villagers came out of the cave. One had purple clothes, One had white, and one had a white cloth.

"Thank you for coming to rescue us." The Purple clothed one said. And so we led them out of the cave.

/

"Eric, Val, Rick, Riley. Its so good to see you again!" Mary exclaimed, Running towards the four.

After reuniting, She turned to us.

"Thank you, heroes. Do you have it in you to help find the rest? I am sure that some of the villagers were turned. I saw at least ten villager zombies." Mary asked.

"Okay. But I know what I want." Dark said.

"What?" Mary asked.

"Some of that bright yellow rock I saw Eric the priest holding and an enchanted pickaxe." Dark requested.

"Done. Eric will you give the Demanding goth some glowstone?" Mary asked.

"HEY!" Dark yelled.

Omake: Dear Diary(canon)

Jazzy_Jessie sat on her wood stairs on top of wood planks in her backyard that acted as a bench. She pulled out her book and quill.  
'Dear Diary, Today I was asked to be a guard of Exter. I forgot the captains name but they said that since I was such an amazing archer, (Because I am) I would be given a bow with whatever enchantments I wanted, As long as I did not request the highest tier of everything. I was told that would cost me. So, being the person that I am, I went through all of the different enchantments that I knew would help me on a bow. There was Infinity, Flame, Power I, Power II, Power III, Power IV, And Power V, Punch I, Punch II. there was also Unbreaking I, Unbreaking II, and Ubreaking III as far as I knew. I didn't need Punch. But I wanted Infinity, Flame, and Unbreaking III. So I decided that I wanted that bow. (and also to be in the exter guards.) So I will go to the captain if I can find him tommorow and tell him my rquest for a I would be a guard of Exter, Home of Tinker.

Credit to RiddleSolver101 for his OC Jazzy_Jessie.

Feel free to submit an OC yourself.

Don't feel bad if I don't put it in immediately.

Again, will be changing the name of this story.

Make sure to follow this story so that you know that it is still the same story.

Holly:

2 emerald, 5 oak saplings, crafting table, 30 rotten flesh, 4 gold ingots, music disc(13), 6 sticks, 126 oak wood planks, 41 dirt, 1 chest, wooden shovel, wooden hoe, wooden pickaxe, wooden sword, Bow(mending), 5 string, 10 spider eyes, 15 wheat.

(Demanding Goth)Dark:

37 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 15 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks, 1 gold, 10 potatoes, 3 glowstone.

Florida:

Compass, Clock, wooden sword, wooden axe, 128 oak wood planks, Fishing rod, 15 rotten flesh, 2 gold, 15 wheat, music disc(mellohi), 5 bones, iron horse armor, enchanted book (infinity I), 2 golden apples, 5 bread, 3 gunpowder, a saddle, 1 bucket, 1 name tag, wooden axe.


	7. like a deer in headlights

AN: Sorry this is late. Not that really have a basis on when i update. But i was betaing. Beta reading? Being a beta? Anyway I was Beta-ing A story called Blood of the dead by Ghostgaming. I also made a poll and attempted to make a forum. I failed at the forum so if anyone would like to help me make a forum Just Pm me. Or tell in reviews. So anyway sorry if I made you wait. I also was on a cruise in the carribean. It was nice(sarcasm) to get sunburnt(first time in 2 years) and then go back to Saint Louis and have my sunburns freeze. Everyone thought I got a tan.

Also, I want you guys to give me a weapon for Florida(A tinkers weapon) I will make a poll and put it on my profile. If you dont know the tinkers weapons I will list them, Only melee for Florida. If you know a melee weapon( not a rapier or a battleaxe) that can be put in the story, please tell me.

Longsword

Broadsword

Battlesign

Cutlass

Daggers

Arrows

Frying pan

Cleaver

Scythe

Javelin

Also when i put 3 slashes( or whatever they are called) in, it signifies a timejump. (A few days)

And shoutout for Banjomano for reviewing and giving me his OC. (I may or may not be including all of his supplies.) I don't know if I can put all of his crew in but maybe I will put them as an easter egg somewhere.

Holly:

After being given a fortune II iron pickaxe Dark was satisfied.

All I wanted was a name tag and arrows. I got sixty arrows.

Florida just wanted whatever. So he was given forty leather and some shears.

"Now to the villagers!" I shouted.

"You guys get the villager at the top of the church down." I said. Everyone looked up.  
"HI." The villager said.

"Climb down. No more zombies." Florida called.

"Ok." The villager obeyed.

It was one more found. And we had already found the one in the hole and well. Also the one in the house. So that was seven out of the probable none left. Because if like thirteen were zombies then twenty minus thirteen is seven, minus seven is no more villagers to find. Then we could be on our way west. But I did see a bunch of rotten flesh lying around the village. So only like, no villagers left.

"Do you guys have a name for your village?" Dark asked.

"Yes," One of the villagers said.

"Hallein." The villager finished.

"Don't worry about our village. We will repopulate." Mary said.

"Goodbye." I said.  
And so we left.

"I guess we are off to see the desert." Florida said, taking out his compass and beginning to walk west. Me and Dark followed him.

/

"What is that?!" Dark asked, pointing towards a villager with a black hat on. She had a purple robe with a green stripe down the center and her arms were held together just like the villagers. She also had the big nose but she had a wart on it. It was throwing something at a man on the ground.

"Help me! Please!" The man called to us. I pulled out my mending bow, Dark pulled out his sword and Florida did too. Dark ran forward and attempted to attack the with before being hit with a weakness potion.  
"Can't move my sword." Dark said before being hit with a slowness potion while trying to run.

"Can't move at all." He announced.

"Look out! That witch will paralyse, poison, and kill you with four potions!" The man warned.

"Would have been nice to know ten seconds ago." Dark huffed.

"Florida, get Dark behind me." I commanded. He ran over to Dark before being poisoned. He began to drag Dark behind me while I covered him. I was however hit with a Slowness potion and consequencially hit with a Weakness potion, paralyzing me. Only Florida was left, slowly dying. And he had taken the bow from me and began firing. He got about three arrows in before being paralysed by the witch.

We were now at its mercy.

AN: OH NO! WHAT WILL THEY DO!? They certainley won't survive. I am totally fine ending this story on the 8th chapter. I would like to go to more words/chapters/reviews/views/follows/favorites.(So far this story is doing pretty good at that. Save for the review part. But why am I complaining? Last story I had the same 3 people reviewing. And while it'is nice to have reviews, I need to hear your thoughts too.) I just realized I put that all in parenthesis. Also, sorry if some of the punctuation is wrong, my keyboard punctuation was switched to spanish for some reason.

But Dont forget to do the poll on my profile, reviews, fav, follow, OC, Review, PM, **EMP** , **RPG** , ASAP, LOL, RSVP, etc.

Holly:

2 emerald, 5 oak saplings, crafting table, 30 rotten flesh, 4 gold ingots, music disc(13), 6 sticks, 126 oak wood planks, 41 dirt, 1 chest, wooden shovel, wooden hoe, wooden pickaxe, wooden sword, Bow(mending), 5 string, 10 spider eyes, 15 wheat, name tag, 60 arrows.

Dark:

37 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 15 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks, 1 gold, 10 potatoes, 3 glowstone, Iron pickaxe( fortune II),

Florida:

Compass, Clock, wooden sword, wooden axe, 128 oak wood planks, Fishing rod, 15 rotten flesh, 2 gold, 15 wheat, music disc(mellohi), 5 bones, iron horse armor, enchanted book (infinity I), 2 golden apples, 5 bread, 3 gunpowder, a saddle, 1 bucket, 1 name tag, wooden axe, 40 leather, shears.


	8. Witch fight!

AN: Last chapter was kind of short. I'll try to make this chapter longer.

Again, Need help with making the forum. PM me if you can help.

And please take the poll.

Shoutout to Banjomano for favoriting/following.

Here is his OC.

BanjoMano:

This is a nice spin off of My Craft. I saw that you needed OC's, and I am a nice guy. So here you go!

Name: BanjoMano

Number: 76 (This dude is old, and one of the main characters of My Fanfic)

Appearence: Blue eyes, blond hair, bit roughed up, wears a grey button up with dark blue jeans. His Belt and backpack are both a nice Teal.

Weapons: Iron Sword and the Tinkers Warhammer. Mostly the Warhammer, which he named the Banjo Smash.

Skills: Great at building and fighting, knows basic Redstone from his friend Zana'Jin who is the main character of my Fanfic Secrets of the Code.

Friends: Has a guild called the BanjoMeno that consists of him, Zana'Jin, a girl called Aratha, another Fisher girl named Brandy, and a captain called Sinewy_Lamb.

Major point in his background would be that he is the first one to leave the Nether alive. He has done other things, but you can check out my story when it is complete.

Other things: Has a mansion he built in Dover plains called the Banjomanor, has an airship he won in the first ever Parkour games. Basics, you know?

How does he meet your group? Probably just flies over them.

Onward to adventure(and witches)

Previously:

"Don't worry about our village. We will repopulate." Mary said.

"Help me! Please!" The man called to us. I pulled out my mending bow, Dark pulled out his sword and Florida did too.

We were now at its mercy.

Holly:

(begin playing megalovania or any fight music you like)

"Hehehehehe." The witch cackled, walking towards us.

"Why wasn't this Witch in the Damn book?!" I cursed aloud.

The witch pulled out a green potion again and hit me with it.

It stung like an entire hive of hornets(whatever they were) were stinging my entire body.

This went on for ten seconds of pure pain.

The witch pulled out a dark red potion.

This must be the kill potion.

A fist connected with the witch's face. I read the name of the person who had saved me.

'BanjoMano'

Banjo:  
I don't know why I had decided to put my Hammer away. I guess I was feeling cocky. Way too cocky if I was trying to face a Witch with only my fists. But it was too late now, I had already engaged.

"Hehehehehe." The Witch cackled.

She threw a potion at me, Purplish. That meant it was a potion of weakness. I jumped up, avoiding the potion.

I pulled out my own potion, a potion of strength upgraded to the second level. Over doubles my attack damage. I dodged a potion of harming.

I zigzagged up to her. She got a potion of slowness ready but I kicked it out of her superglued arms. It flew up in the air.

I began pummeling her. She threw a splash potion of harming at me. It hit me. Don't go close range with a witch.

I pulled out a lava bucket and set it at her feet. She burned for a few seconds before taking out a fire resistance potion and drinking it.

She then used a potion of healing on herself. I pulled out a splash potion of strength and threw it at the girl, Holly.

She took her bow from Florida and started firing it at the witch. I picked up my lava in my bucket.

An unknown object came from the air. I looked at it for a few seconds before realizing it was a splash potion of slowness.

"Shit." I cursed. The purple contents of the glass bottle shattered, completely slowing me down.

I tried to run so I could avoid the splash potion but was slowed by the potion of slowness. The purple container hit me.  
I'm screwed. I thought before realizing that I had used a potion of strength II. I took out a potion of poison and threw it at the witch.

She was stuck in a cycle of dying and being poisoned for a minute and a half or until her health reached half of a heart. Either way that's a win for me.

I took out my warhammer and began pummeling the witch, being healed because she was throwing splash potions of healing.

After a few hits, the witch was gone.

I waited for the rest of the people who had been neutralized by the witch's potion effects to wear off.

Then I realized that the man on the ground was the famous TINKER. Oh my god!

Florida:

I thanked the man who had saved us. I then went on to ask him about his Hammer thing.

"There are five types of Warhammer; wood, stone, iron, gold, and diamond. They all have different durability and damage stats. All Warhammers have a slight knockback effect, and have a special explosive blocking attack. Hold the key on the warhammer to charge the explosive ground smash attack, and release to hurt surrounding creatures. The more expensive the material is, the larger the explosion will be. There is a cooldown of 20 seconds between each of these attacks." The man on the ground, Tinker had explained.  
"Cool!" I said.

"Why were you out here, Tinker?" Dark questioned, suspicious.  
"Because I felt a need to get away from a boring, hot, and one color environment." Tinker replied.

"So you came to the desert?" Dark asked.

"Yes." Tinker said.

"Where everything is one color." Dark said.

"Yes." Tinker said.

"And everything is hot, and boring." Dark said.

"Oh." Tinker realized. We all sat there for a second before BanjoMano said,

"Didn't you all just get attacked by a Witch, How in Hell is that boring?!" He asked.

"Uhmmmm." Dark said.

Omake: Wither fight(from withers pov)(obviously non-canon)(because nobdy is going to read a oneshot about this)

My heads in each of their hands. A man, and a woman, but I couldn't tell the last ones gender. I saw some soul sand being placed in a T formation. I felt like I should be on that. My heads were placed on the sand, One by one. I felt the souls of many creatures inside of me, giving me strength. Eventually the energy grew so great, that I exploded, blowing the people back and making them draw their swords.

I inspected them before assuming they were hostile. I fired the first thing i could find at them. A skull. Wait, was that my skull? No, my three skulls were still on me. I must have infinite ammo. After watching the man and his daughter disappear in an explosion of gear, i looked around. I saw I was in an arena, with a roof made of glowstone, and to the sides, there were thousands of people watching me. But what was I fighting? My internal question was answered as gates opened up, revealing many many creatures that were giving me glares of hate and bloodlust. Even the zombies, skeletons, and pigmen! I thought they were friendly. Among the mobs i saw one in particular that caught my eye. A woman, who seemed to be in charge of all of the mobs. She was equipped with a light blue type of armor all around her, and held out a light blue sword. She had an enchanted bow and ONE ARROW! How was ONE ARROW supposed to help slay an AMAZING, OVERPOWERED, AND MODEST, magnificent creature like me?

The woman charged forward to me leading blazes, creepers, drowned, giant pufferfish, magma cubes, slimes, giant birds, silver little bugs, skeletons, tiny little gnat like mobs holding swords, witches, and zombies, a few ghasts, enderman, spiders,even zombies and skeletons riding spiders and chickens, and a bunny? Behind them they had little purple boxes shooting white boxes at me. It didn't matter though, because I would destroy them. All of them. That included those undead traitors. I began firing wither skulls at the mobs. Taking out the birds first. Within five minutes, all were dead and gone save the woman, gnats, the bunny, and the enderman.

I knew the enderman was going to be impossible so i let my wither skeletons loose ans as they tracked down the enderman, i killed the gnats while the bunny and woman tried to get on my level. The bunny jumped but the girl was firing her arrow and it set it ablaze, killing it. Now it was just the girl and me. She pulled out a bunch of red blocks and started placing them everywhere.

I tried to shoot her but it didn't work. I called out my wither skeletons to try to help but she just killed them with a flick of her sword. She began firing at me. I don't know where she got the arrows from. Or why they hurt so much but I felt like I was close to dying. As a last resort, I fired one last wither skull at her.

It hit, knocking her off of the platform she was one and continued withering her away.

She continued to fire her arrows at me although not being able to move. After about 6 or 7 arrows, I was backed up against the TNT. But then she said softly,

"I have you right where I want you." She loaded her bow with the arrow that she was confident would end me. She took aim and fired. The arrow seemed to slowly go through the air towards me. Catching on fire. It made a high pitched whistle. I dodged the arrow at the last second. I knew that wouldn't kill me. I looked over to the girl who had pulled out her shield. Probably trying to block my next wither skull attack. I looked up to the crowd, who were watching me intently. Actually they were watching something behind me. I turned. And was met with a hundred blocks of TNT. One was about to go off which would set off the rest. I realized that might kill me. My entire life flashed before my eyes, which consisted of a five minute battle. My thoughts were cut off as one exploded, setting off all of the rest. I felt myself being torn apart with every block of TNT going off until darkness. Forever.

And my only achievements were blowing up a bunch of things, and lasting five minutes in a battle.

5 milliseconds later...

Random person: What do we do about the 1000 block radius hole?

Everyone else: Err...

And thus they spent 30000 years fixing their arena.

Next time on Dragonball Z kai…. I mean The Longsword.

Don't forget to Review, favorite, follow, and do the poll. Yoou have until chapter 10.

Submit an OC. And if you are interested, I could use some help making a forum. This fan-fangled technology destroys my brain.

Yeah, anyway. Bye.


	9. free airshipping

I have the inability to write dark's character. He will be rewritten out for now.

Challenge Time:

Challenge:

Create a short story or mini series about the four main characters going to the nether(holly, florida, banjo, and dark.)

But here are the guidelines:

1, You can have romance if it is not rated M. Teen and below.

2, Please try to make it over 500 words.

3, Include how they got to the nether

4, And include how they get back

5, Have fun

6, send me the one-shot/miniseries over pm. If miniseries do it over a few pms.

Whoever I think did the best gets:

1, a favorite and follow from me

2, favorites and follows on all of your story

3, a review on your story

4, a shoutout

5, Your one-shot/mini-series on the story.

6, plus the bragging rights.

"Guess what!"

"Hmm?"

"I won a contest doing a fanfiction of a fanfiction of a fanfiction of the world."

"What is a fanfiction?"

*Cries*

Holly:

"Although I would like to thank you all for helping me live to see another day, I am not at Exter and cannot give you anything." Tinker said.

"What is exter?" I asked.  
"Probably something the author copied from another story." Dark said.

The ground started shaking and a voice came from the sky.

"DARK! STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" The voice bellowed.

"Never!" Dark yelled back. There was silence as the author thought.

"Take this armor, Dark." The voice said, calmly. A pair of diamond boots with purple on the sides dropped from the sky and was given to Dark. They had Feather Falling IV on them.

He put them on.

And was teleported sixty blocks up in the sky.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm gonna die!" Dark screamed as he fell from the sky.

He hit the ground hard enough to kill anyone without feather falling IV on diamond boots.

"I have one heart left!" Dark exclaimed.

"That's what happens when you break the fourth wall." The author said.

"Yeah yeah." Dark said, before a witch spawned in front of them.

"Ok, OK, I'll stop. Just take the witch away. I don't want another chapter 8." Dark said.

"Hit him with a poison one, Freya," The author said.

"Then come back to me." The witch threw a splash potion of poison of poison at Dark.

He was poisoned for a full seven seconds.

The witch, Freya walked backwards and was warped out of reality.

"Now stop breaking the fourth wall!" The author said before disappearing.

"Anyway. I know how we can get to Exter!" Banjomano said.

"What is it banjomano?" Florida asked.

"Call me Banjo. But My Airship is is about a few hundred blocks away, over that hill." Banjo said.

"Oh good!" I said.

"Come on, Failed freelancers!" Banjo said.

"What?" I said, trying to keep up with Banjo, who was running to his airship.

"A freelancer is part of my favorite show, Red vs blue. A bunch of people born with suits are used in the play. So far they have done sixteen seasons. The seventeenth season comes out in a few days. And they go to all of the kingdoms, and perform. They will be at exter in two days." He explained, fanboyishly.

I saw what could only be the airship Banjo had mentioned.

Florida:

We got on the airship and Banjo checked the fuel on the tank.

"About four and a half stacks of coal. Three hundred coal." He said, before putting coal in each of the furnaces.

"You guys got any music discs you want to play?" Banjo asked.

"I have one but it is disc number thirteen." Tinker said.

"I have also have that one." Holly said.

"I have the music disc called mellohi." I said.

"Put it in the jukebox then." Banjo said.

"Where is the jukebox?" I asked, being a newb.

"It is a wood block with a diamond texture and a hole in the top for discs." Banjo said.

I located the jukebox and put the disc in. Serene music began playing.

"To Exter!" Banjo said.

/(night)

"Okay, we are stopping for now. Go to your bunks, above the engine room." Banjo said.

We went to the bunks.

/

"Hey, One of you take some coal from the chest near the furnaces and put it in the furnaces" Banjo said through the tube that acted as an announcement system.

Holly did it.

/

"As you can see, we are flying over the land of obsidian towards Exter. You can find a map of the ship in every room." Banjo said.

"I'm going to the top of the airship." Dark announced.

Dark:  
I traced the lines on my face.

(this was mentioned in the first chapter I think.)

Why did I have these lines under my eyes.

Are they a product of genetics?  
No, no one is related.

Why do they activate when I get angry?  
It is a question to ponder deeply.

Omake(Use atbash for this, copy and paste)

Gdl qryyvinvm ziv tfziwrmt z yzhv.

"Svb." Qryyvinzm lmv hzrw.

"Bvzs?" Qryyvinzm gdl hzrw.

"Blf vevi dlmwvi dsb dviv sviv?" Qryyvinzm lmv hzrw.

"Rg'h lmv lu oruv'h tivzg nbhgvirvh, rhm'g rg? Dsb ziv dv sviv? R nvzm, ziv dv gsv kilwfxg lu hlnv xlhnrx xlrmxrwvmxv li rh gsviv ivzoob z tlw? Dzgxsrmt vevibgsrmt? B'pmld, drgs z kozm uli fh zmw hgfuu? R wfmml nzm, yfg rg pvvkh nv fk zg mrtsg. " Qryyvinzm gdl hzrw.

Gsvri dzh z olmt hrovmxv yvuliv qryyvinzm lmv hzrw,

"Dszg? R nvzmg, dsb ziv dv hgzmwrmt sviv? Dv xlfow yv dzgxsrmt illhgvigvvgs'h ivw eh yofv hvzhlm 17. Dszg dzh zoo gszg hgfuu zylfg tlw?"

"Mlgsrmt." Qryyvinzm gdl hzrw.

"Wl blf dzmmz gzop zylfg rg?" Qryyvinzm lmv hzrw.

"Ml." Qryyvinzm gdl hzrw.

"Ovg'h tl dzgxs gsv mvcg vkrhlwv lu ivw eh yofv." Qryyvinzm lmv hzrw.

If you don't know what the lines mean, go to my craft.

Fun fact: I was originally going to kill dark, but decided against it for reasons at the end of the chapter.

Do the poll.

Review, follow, favorite, OC, Etc.

Bye.

Holly:

2 emerald, 5 oak saplings, crafting table, 30 rotten flesh, 4 gold ingots, music disc(13), 6 sticks, 126 oak wood planks, 41 dirt, 1 chest, wooden shovel, wooden hoe, wooden pickaxe, wooden sword, Bow(mending), 5 string, 10 spider eyes, 15 wheat, name tag, 60 arrows.

Dark:

37 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 15 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks, 1 gold, 10 potatoes, 3 glowstone, Iron pickaxe( fortune II), diamond boots(feather falling IV).

Florida:

Compass, Clock, wooden sword, wooden axe, 128 oak wood planks, Fishing rod, 15 rotten flesh, 2 gold, 15 wheat, music disc(mellohi), 5 bones, iron horse armor, enchanted book (infinity I), 2 golden apples, 5 bread, 3 gunpowder, a saddle, 1 bucket, 1 name tag, wooden axe, 40 leather, shears.


	10. Exter

So, I have decided not to divide this into two or three parts. But I wanted chapter ten to be longer than the rest of the chapters. But they arrived at Exter too so, that will have to do. Also, if any one is interested in converting chapters to another language, that would be nice.

I also could have watched Red VS Blue Season 17 episode 1, but I have to pay for that. Now, The results are in! Florida's Tinkers weapon will be a Frying pan. I will decide Holly and Dark's tinkers weapon. Also, YAY, ten chapters. More than my other fanfiction had. Shoutouts at the end of the chapter.

Funfact: This chapter was almost seven pages long.

Accepting Omake ideas and the challenge ideas.

Again,

Challenge Time:

Challenge:

Create a short story or mini series about the four main characters going to the nether(holly, florida, banjo, and dark.)

But here are the guidelines:

1, You can have romance if it is not rated M. Teen and below.

2, Please try to make it over 500 words.

3, Include how they got to the nether

4, And include how they get back

5, Have fun

6, send me the one-shot/miniseries over pm. If miniseries do it over a few pms.

Whoever I think did the best gets:

1, a favorite and follow from me

2, favorites and follows on all of your story

3, a review on your story

4, a shoutout

5, Your one-shot/mini-series on the story.

6, plus the bragging rights.

"Guess what!"

"Hmm?"

"I won a contest doing a fanfiction of a fanfiction of a fanfiction of the world."

"What is a fanfiction?"

*Cries*

Now…

Previously…

"Anyway. I know how we can get to Exter!" Banjomano said.

"What is it banjomano?" Florida asked.

"Call me Banjo. But My Airship is is about a few hundred blocks away, over that hill." Banjo said.

"To Exter!" Banjo said.

I traced the lines on my face.

(this was mentioned in the first chapter I think.)

Why did I have these lines under my eyes.

Are they a product of genetics?

No, no one is related in minecraftia.

Why do they activate when I get angry?

It is a question to ponder deeply.

Continued now…

Florida:

"Lady and Gentlemen, We are preparing to land in the land of Exter. Please meet in the docking area. I will bring a few emeralds for you to register in Exter as citizens." Banjo said over the intercom. I looked at the map for a solid thirty seconds before realizing I had no idea what the hell I was looking at.

"Holly, Do you know how to get to the docking area?" I asked, hopefully.

"I don't know, I'm just going to follow Tinker." She whispered back to me.

It was nice to know someone else had trouble with processing this.

We followed Tinker to the Docking area.

We waited for the ship to dock.

I felt a bump and the airship came to a halt.

Banjo came back and handed each of us an emerald.

"These are for your Exter entry passes." Banjo said.

And so we went to the Exter entry gate.

"You new to here or no?" A guard at the gate asked lazily.

"No." I said.

"Ok, Do you have the toll payment?" The guard asked.

"What?" I asked.

"The Toll Payment. To enter the Kingdom of Exter, you must have an emerald for the Toll Payment." The guard said.

"Oh, Here." I said, taking out an emerald and giving it to him. He took it and said,

"Crafter number?" I thought or a second before remembering what Helena had said,

"And you, 115,934." She had said.

"One hundred fifteen, nine hundred thirty four." I said.

He wrote it down in a book before handing me a book and a slip of paper.

"What is this?" I asked, looking at the book and paper.

"Your citizenship info and your entry pass." The guard said.

"Step in here." The guard said, pointing to a room with a glass wall, two chests, and a man behind the wall.

"Put all your stuff in the chest." The guard behind the wall said.

I put all my stuff in the chest.

"Grab as many water bottles as you can from the other chest, The guard said.

I took all of the water bottles. He looked in the chest and nodded.

"Alright, clear to go, Sir." The guard said.

I went out and waited for Banjo, Holly, Dark, and Tinker.

Still Florida:(At Tinker's place a few hours later)

"Alright…" Tinker said to us.

"What would you like?" Tinker asked after showing Me all the possible weapons.

I knew what I wanted. It was magnificent.

"I want the MAGNIFICENT FRYING PAN, GOD OF WEAPONS!" I said with excitement. He looked at me for a second with a weird look on his face.

"Alright, Iron Frying Pan." He said, Writing it down on a piece of paper.

"Come back later and I'll have it ready for you. And tell the next person to come in." Tinker said. I walked out and Told Holly to go in.

Holly:

"And what would you like, Holly?" He said, sounding like Santa Claus. Who was Santa Claus? I asked myself.

"What is there?" I asked.

He thought for a second, recalling the weapons before saying,

"There is the Rapier, Broadsword, Cutlass, Frying pan, Katana, Battleaxe, Throwing knives, Longsword, Cleaver, Longbow, Shortbow, Daggers, Scythes, battlesigns, Shurikens, Javelins, and Arrows." He said.

I thought for a second before coming to a conclusion,

"Rapier." I said.

Dark chose the katana and Banjo got some coal for his ship.

"Alright, We got some time, what do you guys want to do?" Banjo asked.

"What about that Red VS Blue thing you were talking about? Can we do that?" Florida asked.

"No, They come here tomorrow. We could go out to eat." Banjo suggested.

"I am hungry." I said, looking at my hunger bar. Five corndogs.

"Good, I know a few places to eat here. We'll go to The Veritas." Banjo suggested.

"Right this way, please." The waitress said to us, leading us to our table.

We followed and she lead us to a table outside with a table like in the village. We sat down on the wooden stairs surrounding the table. She gave us a few book and quills.

I sat there, looking at them until Banjo said,

"They're menus." I'm so dumb.

I opened the menu.

Cakes, pumpkin pies, cookies, bread, potatoes, carrots, beetroot soup, mushroom soup, other soups, melons and more!

I got some milk and a watermelon.

"Enjoy!" The waitress said, setting down our food.

I devoured the watermelon and had two slices left after.

Banjo paid the waitress and we started walking out.

A group of five people came into the restaurant. Two stayed at the door.

One went up to the cashier while the other two casually walked around.

Banjo stopped us.

"Hold up." He said.

Banjo:

The man at the cashier's desk pulled out an enchanted iron sword.

"Everybody freeze!" He yelled.

Some people tried to run for the door before being hit with iron swords.

Hit back six blocks. So that means Knockback II.

The cashier began to hand over the money.

I handed out slowness and weakness splash potions to Holly, Dark, and Florida.

"Throw both of these at the thieves if you can. Paralyzation combo. Take out your weapons." I said.

I took out my Warhammer, Holly took out her bow, Dark and Florida took out wooden swords, Before I handed them both a spare Iron Sword to use over those crappy wooden ones.

One of the robbers noticed us and pointed us out to the man robbing the cashier.

They advanced.

Another Fight guys, its only been two chapters. But I will use this fight to pass time for waiting on Tinker and Something else. As you can see, this chapter is longer than usual. Over 1,900 words. That means that this is the second longest chapter of the ten chapters I have posted.

Omake(Enderman Land):

Florida:

Waking up in the middle of the night, I decided to go to the airship's roof, look at the land.

Big Mistake.

I ended up falling off of the edge of the ship.

Luckily, The airship was low and stopped moving as we all were resting.

Half-of-a-heart-left!

So close to death.

I picked myself up off of the hard, black, block.

And saw the scariest group of people I had ever seen.

Completely Black, three blocks tall, had little purple star like particles coming off of it, and had eyes that penetrated your soul. I studied its eyes. It just randomly opened its mouth, made an extremely terrifying noise, and disappeared. I heard a running sound and turned around before getting hit with the force of a truck. I turned and ran. I ran as fast as I possibly could. While running, I looked at the other terrifying creatures, and they too began to chase after me. A few minutes of running later, I looked behind me to see a full army of enderman. All angry.

All after me. My hunger depleting fast. I was a dead man. One of the creatures teleported in front of me and hit me, killing me.

I woke up, sweating. That was a horrible dream. But I bet Banjo knows what that horrifying creature was called. I walked over to Banjo's room. He was standing there in the room. He was really dark skinned now. And taller.

He turned around. And teleported behind me.

LOL. anyway, sorry half of this chapter was toll gates.

Remember, Favorite, follow, review, submit an OC, Do the challenge at the beginning of the chapter, Submit an Omake idea, Etc. Speaking of which;

Shoutouts:

shoutout to the all of you viewers.

Special shoutouts to Hypergravitywave, Banjomano, Eustace Augenbac, and Riddlesolver101 for reviewing.

And Special shoutouts to Riddlesolver101, Banjomano, and Hypergravitywave for submitting OCs.

Special shoutout to Banjomano for doing the poll.

Special shoutout to Banjomano, Hypergravitywave, and Riddlesolver101 for Following.

Special shoutout to Hypergravitywave and Riddlesolver101 for Favoriting.

And a very special shoutout to OnTheCobb, for Making Minecraftia (My craft) and letting me make a fanfiction of his story.

Holly:

2 emerald, 5 oak saplings, crafting table, 30 rotten flesh, 4 gold ingots, music disc(13), 6 sticks, 126 oak wood planks, 41 dirt, 1 chest, wooden shovel, wooden hoe, wooden pickaxe, wooden sword, Bow(mending), 5 string, 10 spider eyes, 15 wheat, name tag, 60 arrows, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book.

Dark:

28 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 15 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks, 1 gold, 5 potatoes, 3 glowstone, Iron pickaxe( fortune II), diamond boots(feather falling IV), exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword.

Florida:

Compass, Clock, wooden sword, wooden axe, 128 oak wood planks, Fishing rod, 15 rotten flesh, 2 gold, music disc(mellohi), 5 bones, iron horse armor, enchanted book (infinity I), 2 golden apples, 4 bread, 3 gunpowder, a saddle, 1 bucket, 1 name tag, wooden axe, 40 leather, shears, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword.

Banjo:

Warhammer, Iron helmet, Iron Chestplate, Iron Leggings, Iron boots, various unnamed potions, 2 Iron Swords, fifteen ender pearls, nineteen pumpkin pies, Exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, unknown amount of emerald blocks.

Airship:

270 coal, 4 beds, twenty five baked potatoes, 10 cakes.


	11. Robbers part 1

Shoutout to whoever finds the red vs blue easter eggs hidden in this chapter. There are five.

Accepting Omake ideas and the challenge ideas.

Again,

Challenge Time:

Challenge:

Create a short story or mini series about the four main characters going to the nether(holly, florida, banjo, and dark.)

But here are the guidelines:

1, You can have romance if it is not rated M. Teen and below.

2, Please try to make it over 500 words.

3, Include how they got to the nether

4, And include how they get back

5, Have fun

6, send me the one-shot/miniseries over pm. If miniseries do it over a few pms.

Whoever I think did the best gets:

1, a favorite and follow from me

2, favorites and follows on all of your story

3, a review on your story

4, a shoutout

5, Your one-shot/mini-series on the story.

6, plus the bragging rights.

"Guess what!"

"Hmm?"

"I won a contest doing a fanfiction of a fanfiction of a fanfiction of the world."

"What is a fanfiction?"

*Cries*

Previously:

"I want the MAGNIFICENT FRYING PAN, GOD OF WEAPONS!" I said with excitement.

"Hold up." He said.

One of the robbers noticed us and pointed us out to the man robbing the cashier.

They advanced.

NOW:

Play Megalovania or any fight song you want.

Holly:

I took out my mending bow and shot at the robber advancing towards me. He took out some enchanted armor and put it on. I kept trying to shoot at him but he kept dodging. Behind the cashier's desk, there was a button I shot. It was on a block of reddish stone looking stuff.

The man I was fighting, The_Vehicle_Destroyer took out a potion of regeneration before I shot it out of his hand, the potion hitting Florida.

Florida:

I heard a crash of glass that sounded like a potion going off. My health started going up while I attacked the man, before one of the men Banjo was fighting hit me with an arrow, lighting me on fire. I was then hit in the back of the head with an iron sword.

"Ow, Geez The back of my head!" I said, angrily. I turned around and hitting Jones, The man I was fighting.

"Pay attention Johannas!" The leader said.

"It's Jones, sir." Jones replied, before being hit with a splash potion of slowness by Holly.

"Get him with the other potion!" Banjo called out.

I pulled out a Splash potion of weakness.

"Hey Jones, catch." I said, throwing a splash potion of weakness at him.

He turned around just fast enough to be hit with the potion.

One down, four to go.

Dark:

The man I was fighting, Francisco_Montegue_Zanzibar, was throwing iron axes at me like tomahawks. I was picking them up and throwing them back at him. It was a battleground of axes. He had the idea to throw two a once. I dodged one and got hit in the shoulder by the other. He threw another one at me and threw splash potions of slowness, weakness, and poison, before taking my inventory from my paralyzed form.

"You prick." I spat at him, before he drug my frozen form across the room and put me in the corner. He ran off to fight the other remaining members of the team.

Banjo:

I knocked one of the attackers out.

Two down, three to go.

The woman left conscious swept me off my fee, straight on my back.

She jumped on me and began trying to punch me.

"Not even going to buy me dinner huh? Just straight into mount, huh?" I said.

She growled before I bucked her off of me.

And hit the ground twice with my warhammer, trapping her in the ground. I threw splash potions of weakness and slowness at her.

Three down, two to go.

Holly:

I was being attacked by both Francisco_Montegue_Zanzibar and The_Vehicle_Destroyer. Every time I tried to fire my bow, I got hit before I could fire.

I pulled out my sword, but they kicked it out of my hand.

Then, One held me down while the other searched through my backpack. Taking pretty much everything. I hit Francisco whatever and jumped up before being knocked out. The_Vehicle_Destroyer took me into another room and paralyzed me in case I woke up and escaped.

Florida (a moment after Holly's scene):

Francisco pulled out a golden axe and charged at me.

I dodged to the side and he cut a piece of the wall off.

I did this again before realizing that I could wear the durability off of his axe quickly.

A few moments later:

He finally got me with his axe.  
"Ow, OW, OW!" I yelped.

Two splash potions sounded and I was paralyzed.

But so was the man who had his axe buried in me.

Banjo walked over and gave me some milk, courtesy of the workers.

"Thank you." I said. I looked around.  
"Where are Holly and Dark?" I asked.

"Hey!" One of the workers called to us.

"Huh?" Banjo said.

"I know where your friends went. They were paralyzed."

Florida:

After the worker kindly told us where Holly and Dark were, We went to Holly.

I saw a flash of Iron before Banjo was knocked out. By The_Vehicle_Destroyer.

He advanced towards me, pulling out an iron sword.

"You'll pay for this, Florida." He spat, before hitting me with his sword.

I dodged back as he swept at my feet. Before getting hit by an arrow.

'Damn, This guy is fast.' I thought.

I found an opening and threw one of the nine iron axes I had picked up.

Before being knocked back about six blocks by his sword.

Half of a heart.

He ran towards me and jumped, producing stars on his sword.

Two men in purple caps grabbed him, sparing me from certain death.

"Thank you for keeping these men at bay, citizen." One of the men said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why the Exter guards, of course." The other one said.

"Ok. I need to grab my friends." I said.

"Of course. What are their names?" One asked.

"Holly, Darkness, and Banjomano." I said.

"Alright. Now we know who the robbers were." The other one said.

So we began rounding up Allies and enemies.

AN: There's the fight.

Leave an OC.

Favorite.

Follow.

Review.

Find the Red vs Blue Easter Eggs.

Everything else.

You can stop playing music now.

I think that the ending was bad.

Goodbye.

Holly:

2 emerald, 5 oak saplings, crafting table, 30 rotten flesh, 4 gold ingots, music disc(13), 6 sticks, 126 oak wood planks, 41 dirt, 1 chest, wooden shovel, wooden hoe, wooden pickaxe, wooden sword, Bow(mending), 5 string, 10 spider eyes, 15 wheat, name tag, 45 arrows, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book.

Dark:

28 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 15 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks, 1 gold, 5 potatoes, 3 glowstone, Iron pickaxe( fortune II), diamond boots(feather falling IV), exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword.

Florida:

Compass, Clock, wooden sword, wooden axe, 128 oak wood planks, Fishing rod, 15 rotten flesh, 2 gold, music disc(mellohi), 5 bones, iron horse armor, enchanted book (infinity I), 2 golden apples, 4 bread, 3 gunpowder, a saddle, 1 bucket, 1 name tag, wooden axe, 40 leather, shears, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword.

Banjo:  
Warhammer, Iron helmet, Iron Chestplate, Iron Leggings, Iron boots, various unnamed potions, 2 Iron Swords, fifteen ender pearls, nineteen pumpkin pies, Exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, unknown amount of emerald blocks.

Airship:

270 coal, 4 beds, twenty five baked potatoes, 10 cakes.


	12. Lavern

AN: Special thanks to this website for the waiver part of this chapter.

.gov/basic-course-waiver-process

Previously:

…...It was a battleground of axes. He had the idea to throw two a once. I dodged one and got hit in the shoulder by the other. He threw another one at me and threw splash potions of slowness, weakness, and poison, before taking my inventory from my paralyzed form.

…. One held me down while the other searched through my backpack. Taking pretty much everything. I hit Francisco whatever and jumped up before being knocked out. The_Vehicle_Destroyer took me into another room and paralyzed me in case I woke up and escaped.

...I saw a flash of Iron before Banjo was knocked out. By The_Vehicle_Destroyer.

….."Thank you for keeping these men at bay, citizen." One of the men said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why the Exter guards, of course." The other one said.

Now:

(the next day)

Holly:

We were given forms to fill out if we ever wanted to join the guards.

They might help pay for a house so we don't have to stay in Banjo's House.

It's very cramped in there with four people.

Anyways, we collected our weapons form tinker and went to Banjo's house.

"You know, For a guy who has hundreds of emeralds, This house is pretty small." I said.

"Hey, You could always find your own house." Banjo joked.

"Do you know of any jobs we could get?" Dark asked.

"Well, You could Join the Guards, Work at a cafe, Design and build houses, be a farmer, etc." Banjo listed off.

"Well, Farming takes up a bunch of land, And I don't want want to work at a cafe after yesterday. So We can do house designing or be in the guards." Florida calculated.

"You guys have thanks from the guards and the forms for it. Plus, You already have Tinkers weapons, Sooooooo…" Banjo trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm going guards." I said, taking one of the forms and reading it.

 _Guards Application Form:_

 _Completion of the Basic Course Waiver process is an option for meeting Exter's Regular Basic Course training requirement for out-of-kingdom applicants. The Regular Basic Course is the training requirement for POST-program kingdom guards in the Exter Penal Code._

 _An individual must successfully complete the entire Basic Course Waiver (BCW) process to obtain a waiver. Agency sponsorship is not required to participate in the BCW process. Acceptance of a waiver for meeting the Regular Basic Course training standard is at the discretion of the employing agency._

 _Basic Course Waiver Process_

 _The BCW is a four-step process for evaluating prior law enforcement training and testing knowledge and skill levels. These steps must be completed in the order shown. Fees are charged for Step 1._

 _Step 1: POST Training Evaluation_

 _The applicant's self-assessment and supporting documents are evaluated to determine if the general law enforcement training and experience requirements have been met, as outlined in Step 1._

 _Step 2: Waiver Issuance_

 _The waiver letter granted by POST waives the required completion of an Exter POST-certified Regular Basic Course and is valid for three years._

 _The Exter guards will not be held responsible for the breaking of bones, death, kidnapping, etc._

 _Sign here:__

"If those are the only requirements, then I'm fine with the guards." I said, signing my name on the line.

Florida(at the guards station):

"Alright, If you could just turn in your forms." The guard requested.

We turned in our forms, and were escourted to a training ground.

Where we met many people.

Who looked ready to fall over from exhaustion.

The man escourting us to the training ground beckoned to the captain and he walked over.

"Hello soldiers, How are you doing?" He asked, politely. His name was Gersch.

"Good. And you?" I asked.

"Good. Anyways, since you are new here, you need the tour. LAVERNIUS!" The captain called. A man in Iron leggings, Boots, Chestplate, and a purple leather cap came running up to the captain.

"Sir, you wanted something?" Lavernius asked.

"Yes, Show these guards around, give 'em the full tour." The captain said.

"Alright, Sir." He beckoned for us to follow.

"Call me Lavern or Lav." Lavernius said to us.

"Alright, So this is the track, You will probably be spending almost every morning here." Lavern said.

He showed us the restroom, break room, armor room, War room, bunker, and lunch room.

"So yeah, as long as you aren't pissing off the captain, Which is hard to do, You should do fine here." Lavern concluded.

AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter, But OCs are in severe need.

Please submit an OC for the exter guards.

Anyway, Review, Favorite, Follow, OC, etc.

Sorry for the long wait. Also, I don't know why, but I love exter, And the idea of a giant land of obsidian. See you next time.

Holly:

2 emerald, 5 oak saplings, crafting table, 30 rotten flesh, 4 gold ingots, music disc(13), 6 sticks, 126 oak wood planks, 41 dirt, 1 chest, wooden shovel, wooden hoe, wooden pickaxe, wooden sword, Bow(mending), 5 string, 10 spider eyes, 15 wheat, name tag, 45 arrows, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book.

Dark:

28 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 15 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks, 1 gold, 5 potatoes, 3 glowstone, Iron pickaxe( fortune II), diamond boots(feather falling IV), exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword.

Florida:

Compass, Clock, wooden sword, wooden axe, 128 oak wood planks, Fishing rod, 15 rotten flesh, 2 gold, music disc(mellohi), 5 bones, iron horse armor, enchanted book (infinity I), 2 golden apples, 4 bread, 3 gunpowder, a saddle, 1 bucket, 1 name tag, wooden axe, 40 leather, shears, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword.

Banjo:  
Warhammer, Iron helmet, Iron Chestplate, Iron Leggings, Iron boots, various unnamed potions, 2 Iron Swords, fifteen ender pearls, nineteen pumpkin pies, Exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, unknown amount of emerald blocks.

Airship:

270 coal, 4 beds, twenty five baked potatoes, 10 cakes.


	13. Excuse me wtf

AN: Tried to make a logo for this story. I'm not very good at art though.

I posted it on my profile and on this chapter.

zombiesguy115935/art/The-rapier-a-my-craft-parody-791239561

If one of you wants to make fanart of one of the characters.

Holly, Dark, Florida: Chapter 1

Banjo: Chapter 8

Uhm:uhm.

Also you can redo the logo or make something else.

If you redo the logo,

Must have:

Sword/katana

Frying Pan

Rapier(if you don't know what it is look it up)

Hammer

Title

That's also cool.

Not much this chapter. Not that I think.

Sorry about the 4th wall break, hypergravitywave, but I had to do it.

Again, If you have any Ideas for an Omake tell me.

Also, It only takes me about five minutes to plan a chapter.

Any OCs submitted will be turned into guards if not specified.

Please submit OCs though.

And uh,  
If you or a loved one has been diagnosed with mesothelioma, you may be entitled to financial compensation.

Uhm, uhm, uhm, I guess that's all for now.

Soo,

Anyways, Enjoy.

Previously: 

"If those are the only requirements, then I'm fine with the guards." I said, signing my name on the line.

"Yes, Show these guards around, give 'em the full tour." The captain said.

"Alright, Sir." He beckoned for us to follow.

"Call me Lavern or Lav." Lavernius said to us.

"So yeah, as long as you aren't pissing off the captain, Which is hard to do, You should do fine here." Lavern concluded.

Dark:

"Alright, Everyone report to the training grounds!" The Captain shouted.

We ran over with the rest of the guards.

"Alright, I want everybody to run twenty laps around this track. You have twenty five minutes. When you are done, You come and stand over here when you are done soldiers!" The captain said, pointing to a spot in front of him.

"Well, Get going." He urged.

"Yes, Sir." Everyone said, before starting running.

Long Story short, Florida and Holly are done, I still have two laps left.

I'm definitely not a strong runner.

"Dark! You have failed to meet the required time limit!" The captain shouted.

"And?" I asked.

"And you will run up these stairs at top speed without falling off, The entire way up and down!" The captain said.

"Alright." I said, Putting on my feather falling IV Diamond Boots.

(Author):

"Why did I give him those boots?" I asked.

"Because you wanted to make him fall from the highest height possible." My witch friend replied.

"Oh, right." I said.

Dark:

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, falling from the third highest stair.

"Look out, there's an air there." Holly shouted.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

It took about the rest of the day, but I got to the top of the stairs and got down without falling. It was actually hard to go down, I collapsed on the ground in front of Gersch.

"Why author?!" I yelled.

(Author):

"Joe! Come here!" The author said.

A skeleton with iron armor all around and an enchanted bow came up.

"I already made a copy of you. Just go shoot Dark.

Enchanted bow joe teleported to Dark and shot him and Teleported back.

"Thank you." The author said.

Florida(at Banjo's house):

"Okay, Florida, Equip your frying pan." Banjo said.

I took out my Frying Pan and Banjo tossed me a piece of raw beef and a piece of coal.

"Now, I want you to put the frying pan on the ground and put the beef on the frying pan." He instructed.

I put it on the frying pan.

"Now put the coal in it" He said.

I followed his instructions and the beef started cooking.

"You have a pocket furnace now!" Banjo said.

Holly(Snowball fight):

"Alright We will be dividing into teams to play a favorite game of mine, The classic Snowball fight." Banjo said. He took out an enchanted iron shovel and dug a three by four by two hole on both sides in his backyard(that's two deep). He took out four blocks of snow and two pumpkins. He placed two snow blocks in a stack upwards and put a pumpkin on top. An adorable but fierce snow warrior appeared.

He did the same for the other side.

"Ok, now, after we divide up into teams, We will build small bases. Then you each get a shovel from me." Banjo said, handing out Iron shovels with unbreaking III and efficiency II.

"OK, Now, you dig up the snow with these shovels and collect the snowballs. Then, You throw the snowballs at the other team. Try to dodge any snowballs thrown at you." Banjo said.

"Alright, The teams are….." Banjo said, pausing for a moment..

AN: Next chapter will mainly be me goofing off with a snowball fight.

I may convert it to an Omake later.

Remember, Review, Favorite, Follow, OC, etc.

Holly:

2 emerald, 5 oak saplings, crafting table, 30 rotten flesh, 4 gold ingots, music disc(13), 6 sticks, 126 oak wood planks, 41 dirt, 1 chest, wooden shovel, wooden hoe, wooden pickaxe, wooden sword, Bow(mending), 5 string, 10 spider eyes, 15 wheat, name tag, 45 arrows, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II)

Dark:

28 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 15 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks, 1 gold, 5 potatoes, 3 glowstone, Iron pickaxe( fortune II), diamond boots(feather falling IV), exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II)

Florida:

Compass, Clock, wooden sword, wooden axe, 128 oak wood planks, Fishing rod, 15 rotten flesh, 2 gold, music disc(mellohi), 5 bones, iron horse armor, enchanted book (infinity I), 2 golden apples, 4 bread, 3 gunpowder, a saddle, 1 bucket, 1 name tag, wooden axe, 40 leather, shears, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II)

Banjo:  
Warhammer, Iron helmet, Iron Chestplate, Iron Leggings, Iron boots, various unnamed potions, 2 Iron Swords, fifteen ender pearls, nineteen pumpkin pies, Exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, unknown amount of emerald blocks, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II)

Airship:

270 coal, 4 beds, twenty five baked potatoes, 10 cakes.


	14. SNOWBALL FIGHT!

Breaking News: At the age of 81, Morgan freeman,

Wakes up peacefully in his house.

Also, I think it was mentioned that Banjo Dabbles in redstone.

My logo, Feel free to make fanart.

zombiesguy115935/art/The-rapier-a-my-craft-parody-791239561

New Poll everyone, I may or may not be pulling a red vs blue season 14 on you guys. That means each person does a different video, or in this case chapter. If enough people sign up for it, then about ten people will write a chapter. Don't worry, If you want, I can send you a plot for the chapter. If you want, you can sign up for a specific chapter. Just do the poll though, and have a chance at being able to say you have done a chapter. That's all for now.

Also, I felt the need to put in a new rule so this chapter doesnt take forever.

When you get hit you sit out for five seconds. If both people are out, the other team wins.

"And the teams are…. Holly and Florida versus me and Dark!" Banjo said.

Me and Florida got digging on the snow and began building our snow fort.

Banjo put a bunch of redstone, stone, slime, iron, bows, sticks, gold, buttons, levers, and pressure plates. He then went over and helped his teammate do the same.

Twelve hours later….

Banjo made us each construct three snowmen. He let his out and created one. We all had made three.

"Try not to hit the snowmen or they will attack you." Banjo said.

"Go behind your forts." He said. We all walked back to our bases, snow crunching under our feet.

"Three." Banjo said, beginning the countdown to the start.

"Two." He continued, pulling out a snowball.

"One." He said.

"GO!" He yelled, throwing a snowball at me. I ducked and Florida threw one back. Banjo jumped and it hit Dark.

Dark ran up to the bench next to the house and hit a button. A bunch of redstone looped around him before hitting a noteblock. He ran back to Banjo. Banjo flicked a lever and a minecraft came rolling towards us, before stopping. I saw redstone lighting up on its way towards me and Florida.

"Move, Florida!" I warned him, shoving him to the side, landing on top of him.

I got up off him and realized there was a hole in our wall. I peeked through the hole before being hit by a dozen snowballs.

Dark:

I had no Idea how Banjo made all of this stuff, but That dispenser shooting snowballs on a loop was amazing.

I tried to throw snowballs over the wall to hit Florida before Banjo flicked another lever, propelling me up with what was probably a piston that connected the block I was on to stairs above me.

"Snipe them, Dark." He said.

"I'll do my best." I replied.

"And look out for the tripwire!" He called up.

Holly ran back to Florida and I tried to hit one but got distracted and hit a snow golem.

"Shit." I said. I really hope they can't do damage.

Florida:

"You see Dark up there?" Holly asked. I looked up before finding the archers tower dark was at.  
"Yes. I see him." I confirmed.

"It may be hard, But can you hit him?" She asked.

"I have no clue, but it doesn't hurt to try, Does it?" I asked.

"No, I guess it doesn't." She said.

I aimed a few feet above Dark's head and threw.

It soared up, Arced above the wall and hit Dark off of the tower, knocking him into the snowman he had hit with the snowball.

It began attacking him with snowballs to the face.

"Hey. Sto-." Dark began before being cut off by a snowball in the mouth.

He ran over to the timer and pressed it.

I think she tried to high five me without telling me because I ended up face down in the snow.

"Oops." She giggled.

I laughed.

Holly:

I had an idea.

I pulled out the ender pearl from my backpack And gave it to Florida.

"Throw this at the sniper tower." I said.

He began to aim.

"Wait, I need to grab on. We both need to be over there." I reasoned.

He stopped and waited for me to grab on, before throwing it at the top of the tower.

I felt a sensation similar to a rollercoaster.

Florida waited while I threw up.

"Okay, They're down there but Banjo may know we're here." I said before walking straight into a wire. There was a pause as me and Florida looked at each other with a "What the fuck did we just activate" look for a moment before a dinging sound was heard. Nobody came.

Thank god.

"Hello you two." Banjo said.

"Shit." Florida cursed.

There was a *zwip* sound before Banjo teleported next to me and threw snowballs at me and Florida.

"Run!" I yelled, Jumping towards the ladder. I saw Florida get hit. I Practically flew down the ladder.

I laughed at Dark being stuck in a purgatory, Every time the note block rang, he got hit by the snow golem again. I saw the tripwire and jumped off the ladder right before the end. I ran down into the tunnels I had made as a backup and ran around in a maze style. I heard Banjo near our base, waiting for me to pop up.

Banjo:

She'll come out eventually. I thought.

She is probably right behind me. I thought turning around and being paranoid.

I saw something move and threw a snowball.

It was a snow golem.

Crap.

Somehow, I managed to hit eight other snow golems.

So I was stuck dodging three snowballs a second and Darkness was stuck in an Infinite loop.

I saw one more thing move and threw a snowball at it. Yes, They're both out.

"Hello Banjo, Are you out of snowballs?" A feminine voice asked from behind me asked.

I checked my bag before realizing I was out.

"Shit." I said, before being hit in the back of the head with a snowball.

"Whoooooooooooooooooooo! We did it Florida!" Holly said, enveloping Florida in a bear hug.

If only cameras existed.

We all put our snowballs and leftover redstone and stuff back and went inside to get some sleep. We left the snow golems.

An: Oc, review, favorite, follow, etc.

I finished this in one sitting.

Of two hours.

Holly:

2 emerald, 5 oak saplings, crafting table, 30 rotten flesh, 4 gold ingots, music disc(13), 6 sticks, 126 oak wood planks, 41 dirt, 1 chest, wooden shovel, wooden hoe, wooden pickaxe, wooden sword, Bow(mending), 5 string, 10 spider eyes, 15 wheat, name tag, 45 arrows, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II)

Dark:

28 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 15 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks, 1 gold, 5 potatoes, 3 glowstone, Iron pickaxe( fortune II), diamond boots(feather falling IV), exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II)

Florida:

Compass, Clock, wooden sword, wooden axe, 128 oak wood planks, Fishing rod, 15 rotten flesh, 2 gold, music disc(mellohi), 5 bones, iron horse armor, enchanted book (infinity I), 2 golden apples, 4 bread, 3 gunpowder, a saddle, 1 bucket, 1 name tag, wooden axe, 40 leather, shears, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II)

Banjo:  
Warhammer, Iron helmet, Iron Chestplate, Iron Leggings, Iron boots, various unnamed potions, 2 Iron Swords, fifteen ender pearls, nineteen pumpkin pies, Exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, unknown amount of emerald blocks, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II)

Airship:

270 coal, 4 beds, twenty five baked potatoes, 10 cakes.


	15. Sparring day

AN:

I have a copy of this storu on wattpad. Do not worry though, i am not moving away from .

Do the poll, You can click no, or yes, or any number one through ten.

Is confirmed, Holly can hit people into the ground when she feels strong emotions.

Thanks for the OC BanjoMano. I am talking about the author not the person.

Just so I don't have to answer this later, This is not a self insert, I just put in a OC that was maybe Banjomanos Self insert. That took me too long to think out and type.

I may create an OC named Jesse later just so I can have Florida sing Jesse's girl.

Shoutout if you can find the reference to the king of pop.

Check out the fanart. Maybe do some.

Im proud of myself, yet again.

Getting to round 15.

Three juggernauts will land in corner you, waste all of your money on claymores, and kill all of us now. That was an attempt at a MW3 reference since call of duty was my childhood.

From Hypergravitywave:

Here is the OC, Last man.

The mod plus TICON(an addition to tinkers') adds the Katana as a melee weapon.

Also, the mod IC2 adds some really cool machines and items. Its a classic mod from beta 1.7, and still exists. I suggest you go check it out.

Number: 1366

Appearance: light gray skin(wtf?), orange eyes, and black hair, Does not appear to be completely human.

Weapons(if you include IC2): Chainsaw. If not, Manyullyn-steel bladed katana with Bronze handle and Cactus hand/cross guard.

Skills:(if you include IC2),Knows Ic2 instinctively, (other skills) has moderate redstone skills and can fight with his katana.

Friends: none, he's an outcast.

He has a small base carved into a mountain in the south, and is slightly crazy. He is mostly self- sufficient, and has some bad blood with tinker.

He's been an outcast for fifteen years(since the incident with tinker), and gets visitors around once every two months.

When he doesn't have visitors, He plays around with redstone( and Ic2 stuff). He's forced to leave his base after mining the surrounding area dry.

Anyways, Hypergravitywave, Only Vanilla MC materials. (No manyullin, bronze, etc.)

Also, I had to make him a guard, but his base will still be outside the kingdom.

Damn, My neck hurts.

I had to copy that from my phone to my computer.

From BanjoMano:

Here is the OC, Eggheaded:

Going along nice! I'm here on a count to give you an OC, based after a friend's account in Hypixel.

Name: Eggheaded

Number: 100 064

Personality: Just a goofball

Skills: Can use anything in his general vicinity to a degree. Eg. Can quickly place stairs to gain high ground, can place blocks as a shield quickly.

Brown hair, hazel eyes, black belt and backpack.

Uses a gold sword enchanted with unbreaking 3.

Cya soon!

-BanjoMano, everyone's friend except for yours.

Nice.

Anyway, Banjo, if you're reading this, I'm just going to call him Ed or egg.

And finally, Does anyone remember Jazzy_Jessie?

Yeah, here she is.

Name: Jazzy_Jessie

Number: 9,252  
Appearance: silver eyes color, red hair, ponytail, golden shirt, orange pants, orange shoes, yellow backpack.

Weapon(s) of choice: Bow with flame, infinity,and unbreaking 3. Backup iron sword.

Personality: Generally helpful.

Skills: Bow.

Companions: Puck the Wolf. Yellow collar.

Background (Origin): Traveled to exter. Adopted a dog. Named it Puck. guard of Exter.

Anything else: nothing.

Now to the story:

Previously:

They had a snowball fight.

Holly and Florida won.

Now:

Dark:( At the training grounds)(sparring day)

As I walked around, I found everyone sitting around checking if they had all their armor and gear.  
"Why is everybody sitting around? Why aren't we drilling?" I asked.

"Alright, To any new guards, Every month we have a sparring day. You are randomly paired with someone else to spar and test your skills. Whoever falls first loses. And No lava buckets this time, Eggheaded. " Captain Gersch said, Glaring at Eggheaded. He whistled innocently.

"Alright we will be pairing you all up." Gersch said.

"Billie jean and Michael. You lovebirds are paired up." Gersch said, teasingly.

"Hey! Billie jean is not my lover. She's just a girl who claims that I am the one." Michael said.

"What?" Gersch asked, confused.

"Nothing." Michael said.

Anyway I got paired up with some guy named Lost man.

Holly was with Jazzy_Jessie,

And Florida was with Eggheaded.

He lead everyone to a different battleground.

"Begin!" He shouted so everyone could hear him.

Holly:

Jessie pulled out her enchanted bow, and her one arrow, and began firing at me.

I was hit by her bow and was set alight.

I shot at her as she shot again and hit her arrow in midair.

I ducked as she Threw an axe at me, and pulled out my rapier and charged.

I felt myself go beyond human speed, as I reached Jessie in seconds. She dodged out of the way just in time to not be hit and shot me in the back.

I fell face first in the dirt going 350 blocks a minute.

I was out almost instantly.

Florida:

I took out my Frying pan and Egg took out an enchanted golden sword.

He ran forth and I Attempted to strike him with My Frying Pan. He leaped over me using my Frying Pan as a boost and Struck me in the back. I stumbled forwards before regaining my balance and turning around just in time to parry his blow with my Frying Pan. I tried striking again but he placed a water bucket, the current moving me away from him.

He picked up his water before taking out a full stack of the teleportation eyes Holly had.

"Hey, What is the name of that object?" I asked.

"It's called an ender pearl. It's used to teleport." He replied.

"Yes, I know what it does." I answered, before he threw one at the ground behind me, teleporting.

I turned around just in time to block before he teleported behind me, about twenty blocks away.

He randomly began spamming stairs and wooden planks, taking a break every block or three to attack me. All of a sudden, there was this massive building of stairs and planks. He took out an iron shovel, I don't know why, and began attacking me.

Every once and awhile, he would accidentally dig up a block of dirt.

He took out his sword and retreated up his creation. I followed. He stopped at the top and waited for me, I charged him. He smirked and stepped out of the way just in time for me to fall off of the creation and into the hole he had made. He jumped down, landing on my head and forcing me down.

I was out.

Dark:

"Just to warn you, Darkness, I get a little crazy when I get an adrenaline rush." Lost man warned me.

"You can call me Dark. But do you want me to call you Lost or man?" I asked.

"Lost." Lost replied.

"Alright, start on Go, "I said.

"3, 2, 1, go!" I shouted, before pulling out my katana, and clashing mine into his.

I pulled my katana out of the stalemate, dodged the katana strike, and stabbed his foot.

He started looking like he was going to butcher me.

He stabbed me in the arm, and while I was recovering he stabbed me in the leg.

My vision started turning black and I heard Lost asking me if I was on fire.

I looked at my arms and my health bar was full somehow.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Keep fighting." I said.

I slashed my sword at him, but he dodged. However, a wave of power kept going towards him and knocked him on his back.

What the hell was that?

An: Sorry for the short chapter.

Please do the poll.

I need more people for the 'a person a chapter' thing timeskip.

Favorite, Follow, Oc, review.

Repeat yourself.

Repeat yourself.

Also, I realized that i forgot to put their tinkers weapons in their inventory, but I did it before anybody noticed. I win.

Holly:

2 emerald, 5 oak saplings, crafting table, 30 rotten flesh, 4 gold ingots, music disc(13), 6 sticks, 126 oak wood planks, 41 dirt, 1 chest, wooden shovel, wooden hoe, wooden pickaxe, wooden sword, Bow(mending), 5 string, 10 spider eyes, 15 wheat, name tag, 45 arrows, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Rapier.

Dark:

28 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 15 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks, 1 gold, 5 potatoes, 3 glowstone, Iron pickaxe( fortune II), diamond boots(feather falling IV), exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Katana.

Florida:

Compass, Clock, wooden sword, wooden axe, 128 oak wood planks, Fishing rod, 15 rotten flesh, 2 gold, music disc(mellohi), 5 bones, iron horse armor, enchanted book (infinity I), 2 golden apples, 4 bread, 3 gunpowder, a saddle, 1 bucket, 1 name tag, wooden axe, 40 leather, shears, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Frying Pan.

Banjo:  
Warhammer, Iron helmet, Iron Chestplate, Iron Leggings, Iron boots, various unnamed potions, 2 Iron Swords, fifteen ender pearls, nineteen pumpkin pies, Exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, unknown amount of emerald blocks, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II)

Airship:

270 coal, 4 beds, twenty five baked potatoes, 10 cakes.


	16. New Home

AN: Yes, Dark is a level two hacker.

His abilities are reach and regen.

To learn more about reach, go to chapters 95-100. Look at Theds hacks/

Regen is just super regeneration.

This story has been put on wattpad too.

Don't worry though, I will not be moving over there. It's just another place that I post stories now.

Both of my stories are on there.

Shoutout to BanjoMano for finding the michael jackson reference. It wasn't hard but shoutout.

(whispering)Billie jean is not my lover. She's just a girl-(trails off)

Anyways, the houses are from the Life™ the game.

Oh yeah by the way,

Challenge Time:

Challenge:

Create a short story or mini series about the four main characters going to the nether(holly, florida, banjo, and dark.)

But here are the guidelines:

1, You can have romance if it is not rated M. Teen and below.

2, Please try to make it over 500 words.

3, Include how they got to the nether

4, And include how they get back

5, Have fun

6, send me the one-shot/miniseries over pm. If miniseries do it over a few pms.

Whoever I think did the best gets:

1, a favorite and follow from me

2, favorites and follows on all of your story

3, a review on your story

4, a shoutout

5, Your one-shot/mini-series on the story.

6, plus the bragging rights.

"Guess what!"

"Hmm?"

"I won a contest doing a fanfiction of a fanfiction of a fanfiction."

"What is a fanfiction?"

*Cries*

Anyways, Do the poll on . Everyone is encouraged to volunteer.

I am Trying to see if anyone wants to try to write a chapter after the timeskip happens.

So far, as for people doing chapters, I got;

1,?

2,?

3,?

4,?

5,?

6, Banjomano

7,?

8,?

9, Ghostgaming.

10,?

So yeah, I still need people.

If you need an idea on which chapter to do, Here is something of a chapter plot, without spoiling it.

1, call to duty, Crash.

2, Aftermath of crash, Searching.

4, Fight

5, Fight

6, Death/fight

7, Fight/knowledge gained.

8, Win

9, Other hostile life forms cleared

10, Home.

Anyways,

Previously:

"Hey! Billie jean is not my lover. She's just a girl who claims that I am the one." Michael said.

I fell face first in the dirt going 350 blocks a minute.

I was out almost instantly.

He smirked and stepped out of the way just in time for me to fall off of the creation and into the hole he had made. He jumped down, landing on my head and forcing me down.

My vision started turning black and I heard Lost asking me if I was on fire.

I looked at my arms and my health bar was full somehow.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Keep fighting." I said.

I slashed my sword at him, but he dodged. However, a wave of power kept going towards him and knocked him on his back.

What the hell was that?

Now. Actually, timeskip to about three months from Last chapter(This is not the timeskip that I was talking about. There will be a few more before the bigger timeskip):

Banjo:

After they got their combined weekly paycheck of about thirty nine emeralds, they had made four hundred and sixty eight (468) emeralds. I realized that they could have moved out a month ago.

I came downstairs, and Began,

"Alright, You guys.

While its been fun, You need to buy your own house now. I will help you buy the house, but after that, you are on your own. Now gather up your emeralds. We're going to see if we can find any houses on sale." I said before realizing that no one was in the room.

"Dammit." I cursed.

Later at the house dealership, because I can't remember the name for it In real life:

"Alright so we have a list of houses right here for you to choose from." The man trying to sell us a house said, handing us a book.

I opened it and a list of houses and a short description were inside.

The Farmhouse:

Located on farming division, one hundred blocks of backyard space. Two story

Barn with silo included.

160 emeralds.

Log Cabin:  
Every division.

Two story, made of logs. Skylight. Fireplace. Small pond.

80 emeralds.

Split Level:

One story with basement. Windows.  
50 emeralds.

Beach house:

One story.

Right next to lake of water and lava. Natural obsidian walkway between water and lava.

140 emeralds.

Cottage:

Two story, garden, larger yard, small pond,

100 emeralds.

Dutch colonel:

8 spacious rooms. Two stories.

Study, den.

200 emeralds.

Mobile home:

Lovely view of a small lava lake.

One story, nice yard.

60 emeralds.

Victorian:

Two stories with an attic.

Library, parlor, servants quarters, wraparound porch.

500 emeralds.

Tudor:

Two stories, two baths, garage, spacious.

490 emeralds.

After looking at these houses, I told them the ones tehy couldn't get.

Victorian or Tudor.

That left the rest.

I started asking them questions on which house they want.

"Farmhouse?" I asked.

"No." Florida replied.

"Mobile home?" I asked.

"Too small." Holly said.

"Beach house?" I asked.

"I am more than certain someone will die of lava there." Dark replied.  
"Split level?" I asked.

"I don't want to use stairs everytime I go in my house." Dark said.

"Log cabin." I asked.

"Been there, done that." Holly said.

"The only ones left are the Dutch colonel and the Country cottage." I said.

"Let's just do the Dutch colonel." Holly said.

"Alright." I said, pulling out their emeralds.

I gave the salesman 200 emeralds, leaving them with 268 emeralds to do whatever with.

Later:

Florida:

The salesman told us about everything, including the secret exit hidden by a painting. You just walked through the painting and dropped into a hole before running.

Holly called dibs on the room next to the library and made a door to the library.

I called dibs on the one next to the upstairs bathroom.

And Dark Chose the two adjacent rooms and connected them. One being his room and the other being his art room. It turns out he's very artistic.

In another room, there was a cauldron and a furnace, called the laundry room. And there was the two bathrooms too, so eight rooms plus the Kitchen/Dining room. This would be nice.

AN: sorry that this chapter didn't have much content, But I was very tired when I wrote this.

I was tired but not able to sleep.

But yeah.

Comment/review

Vote/favorite/follow

Oc

Do the challenge.

Please sign up for the chapter thing.

etc.

Holly:

2 emerald, 5 oak saplings, crafting table, 30 rotten flesh, 4 gold ingots, music disc(13), 6 sticks, 126 oak wood planks, 41 dirt, 1 chest, wooden shovel, wooden hoe, wooden pickaxe, wooden sword, Bow(mending), 5 string, 10 spider eyes, 15 wheat, name tag, 45 arrows, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Rapier.

Dark:

28 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 15 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks, 1 gold, 5 potatoes, 3 glowstone, Iron pickaxe( fortune II), diamond boots(feather falling IV), exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Katana.

Florida:

Compass, Clock, wooden sword, wooden axe, 128 oak wood planks, Fishing rod, 15 rotten flesh, 2 gold, music disc(mellohi), 5 bones, iron horse armor, enchanted book (infinity I), 2 golden apples, 4 bread, 3 gunpowder, a saddle, 1 bucket, 1 name tag, wooden axe, 40 leather, shears, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Frying Pan.

Banjo:  
Warhammer, Iron helmet, Iron Chestplate, Iron Leggings, Iron boots, various unnamed potions, 2 Iron Swords, fifteen ender pearls, nineteen pumpkin pies, Exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, unknown amount of emerald blocks, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II)

Airship:

270 coal, 4 beds, twenty five baked potatoes, 10 cakes.


	17. Rugby

Plan:

Plus 300

Dark and florida talking. 100

Holly comes home with dog. 50

They ask where she got it. 50

Holly explains. 500

She explains she bought it a nametag and named it Rugby. 100

AN:

Realized I needed to put this into parts to be organized so,

C1-C3 Helena's arc

C2-C10 Road to Exter

C11-C17 adjusting to Exter.

C16-? Next arc.

Arc length seems to be about 6-11 chapters.

Oh yeah by the way,

Challenge Time:

Challenge:

Create a short story or mini series about the four main characters going to the nether(holly, florida, banjo, and dark.)

But here are the guidelines:

1, You can have romance if it is not rated M. Teen and below.

2, Please try to make it over 500 words.

3, Include how they got to the nether

4, And include how they get back

5, Have fun

6, send me the one-shot/miniseries over pm. If miniseries do it over a few pms.

Whoever I think did the best gets:

1, a favorite and follow from me

2, favorites and follows on all of your story

3, a review on your story

4, a shoutout

5, Your one-shot/mini-series on the story.

6, plus the bragging rights.

"Guess what!"

"Hmm?"

"I won a contest doing a fanfiction of a fanfiction of a fanfiction."

"What is a fanfiction?"

*Cries*

Anyways, Do the poll on . Everyone is encouraged to volunteer.

I am Trying to see if anyone wants to try to write a chapter after the timeskip happens.

So far, as for people doing chapters, I got;

1,?

2,?

3,?

4,?

5,?

6, Banjomano

7,?

8,?

9, Ghostgaming.

10,?

So yeah, I still need people.

If you need an idea on which chapter to do, Here is something of a chapter plot, without spoiling it.

1, call to duty, Crash.

2, Aftermath of crash, Searching.

4, Fight

5, Fight

6, Death/fight

7, Fight/knowledge gained.

8, Win

9, Other hostile life forms cleared

10, Home.

Anyways,

Previously:

After they got their combined weekly paycheck of about thirty nine emeralds, they had made four hundred and sixty eight (468) emeralds. I realized that they could have moved out a month ago.

The salesman told us about everything, including the secret exit hidden by a painting. You just walked through the painting and dropped into a hole before running.

This would be nice.

Now:

Florida:

"Ok, So you know how people will usually do almost everything for a thousand emeralds?" Dark asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Would you take redstone school for eight years for a thousand emeralds?" Dark asked.

"Yes." I said.

"What about for 999 emeralds." Dark asked.

"Yes." I said.

"But at what point would you not do it?" He asked.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, 200 emeralds." I said.

"But would you do it for 199 emeralds?" Dark asked.

"I guess." I said.  
"What about 190?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"195." he said.

"Yes." I said.

"So the question is, At what point would someone not do it?" Dark asked.

How did I get wrapped up in this?

2 minutes earlier:

I heard Dark hyperventilating.

I ran upstairs, thinking he was being murdered.

I burst into his room, and he turned to me.

"I just had a horrible thought." He said.

"What?" I asked, concerned.  
"Well." He said. Before starting the conversation.

Just then, Holly Came through the door, with the groceries.

A little mob followed her.

As I looked forward I saw,

"Is that a-" I began to ask before being cut off.

"Yes a dog." She said.

"Where did you get it?" Dark asked.

Holly:

"Where did you get it?" Dark asked.

I finished putting all the groceries away.

"Sit down." I said, patting the carpet on the wood blocks with blocks behind them, acting as a couch.

Flashback:

After getting my groceries from the store, I had gotten lost, as I do not know the way home.

It turned out this was the bad part of the neighborhood, and a group of people were following me. I walked faster, but they realized that I was on to them and ran up me.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of the two guys said.

"To my house." I replied.

"Well, we need those groceries of yours." They said.

"Sorry, I need these." I replied.

"No, you don't understand, we're taking these groceries from you." The other said.

I pulled out my rapier and put my bow in my belt.

"Still wanna try?" I asked.

"Yes, It's still two on one." The first one said, taking out an iron sword, most likely stolen.

The other one follow suite and I waited for one to attack.

"For the IDIOTS!" One yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, The IDIOTS. The Innermost Dedicated Ivory Official Troops. We meet in that building." He said, pointing to a building.

"You are so fucking dumb." The other one said.

"Attack." The other said.

I dodged his sword charge before stabbing him in the back.

The other ran up behind me and threw a potion of slowness at me.

It hit though, and I decided to stand in one spot to fight. He charged and knocked me over, holding his sword over my head. He stabbed me twice with it before being hit back.  
I got myself up and attacked the man who had just stabbed me twice and the helpful being attacked too. It was a wolf. I ended up having to kill one, but I brought one back to the jail and reported the location of their building to the Guards. They're planning to infiltrate it tommorow.

End flashback

Dark:

"So that's how I found this dog, gave it a bone, found a nametag, and named it Rugby.

Rugby the Wolf.

AN: The wolf has a purple collar.

Inventory:

Holly:

2 emerald, 5 oak saplings, crafting table, 30 rotten flesh, 4 gold ingots, music disc(13), 6 sticks, 126 oak wood planks, 41 dirt, 1 chest, wooden shovel, wooden hoe, wooden pickaxe, wooden sword, Bow(mending), 5 string, 10 spider eyes, 15 wheat, name tag, 45 arrows, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Rapier.

Dark:

28 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 15 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks, 1 gold, 5 potatoes, 3 glowstone, Iron pickaxe( fortune II), diamond boots(feather falling IV), exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Katana.

Florida:

Compass, Clock, wooden sword, wooden axe, 128 oak wood planks, Fishing rod, 15 rotten flesh, 2 gold, music disc(mellohi), 5 bones, iron horse armor, enchanted book (infinity I), 2 golden apples, 4 bread, 3 gunpowder, a saddle, 1 bucket, 1 name tag, wooden axe, 40 leather, shears, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Frying Pan.

Banjo:  
Warhammer, Iron helmet, Iron Chestplate, Iron Leggings, Iron boots, various unnamed potions, 2 Iron Swords, fifteen ender pearls, nineteen pumpkin pies, Exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, unknown amount of emerald blocks, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II)

Airship:

270 coal, 4 beds, twenty five baked potatoes, 10 cakes.


	18. Infiltration

Challenge Time:

Challenge:

Create a short story or mini series about the four main characters going to the nether(holly, florida, banjo, and dark.)

But here are the guidelines:

1, You can have romance if it is not rated M. Teen and below.

2, Please try to make it over 500 words.

3, Include how they got to the nether

4, And include how they get back

5, Have fun

6, send me the one-shot/miniseries over pm. If miniseries do it over a few pms.

Whoever I think did the best gets:

1, a favorite and follow from me

2, favorites and follows on all of your story

3, a review on your story

4, a shoutout

5, Your one-shot/mini-series on the story.

6, plus the bragging rights.

"Guess what!"

"Hmm?"

"I won a contest doing a fanfiction of a fanfiction of a fanfiction."

"What is a fanfiction?"

*Cries*

Anyways, Do the poll on . Everyone is encouraged to volunteer.

I am Trying to see if anyone wants to try to write a chapter after the timeskip happens.

So far, as for people doing chapters, I got;

1, ThePhantomBaroness

2, Open

3, Open

4, Open

5, Open

6, Banjomano

7, Open

8, Open

9, Ghostgaming.

10, Open

So yeah, I still need people.

But if no one does a chapter, I'll probably end up having to do it.

If you need an idea on which chapter to do, Here is something of a chapter plot, without spoiling it.

1, call to duty, Crash.

2, Aftermath of crash, Searching.

4, Fight

5, Fight

6, Death/fight

7, Fight/knowledge gained.

8, Win

9, Other hostile life forms cleared

10, Home.

AN: You guys get to see from some new perspectives today.

Also, after the timeskip, you guys get a Banjo/Gersch arc.

Part one ends at chapter 50ish.

Play 'I burn' from the rwby soundtrack when you see this, ** .

The dog followed Holly Everywhere.

When she went to the store, the dog, rugby, was there.

When she went on a walk, the dog was with her.

When she went to the training grounds, the dog was with her.

Speaking of which.

Training Grounds:  
"Alright, the following guards are approved for this infiltration.

Jesse, Jessie, Holly, Florida, Lost_Man, eggheaded, and Dark. I have recently surveyed their building sneakily, and they had too many people, so I invited an old friend of mine, BanjoMano." The captain said.

"Hi Banjo." I said.

"Hello, Holly." He said.

"He served with me as an old captain. I'll tell you later." Banjo explained.

Outside I.D.I. HQ Building.

"Alright, Jesse and Jessie, find sniping positions. Dark and Lost, You are in front. Egg and Florida, Guard the doors, there must be no escape. Holly, you are with Dark and Lost. Banjo, you are with me." The captain said, pulling out his Scythe and twirling it around before slamming it into the ground beside him.  
"Let's go." He commanded.

** Begin playing I burn from the Rwby soundtrack

Inside:

The Snipers, Jesse and Jessie got into position and Gave Gersch the signal. Egg and florida pulled out their weapons and stood guard at the door, I took out my rapier and stood next to Dark. Banjo and Gersch were behind us, and Rugby was quietly enhanced with Splash potions of Speed, Strength, Regeneration, and Invisibility, The perfect combo.

Gersch gave us the signal and We charged.

I attacked one of them, and then Rugby must have assumed that anyone in white must be attacked. He pounced from one to another and before they knew what was happening, Banjo took his hammer and made a hole, 3 blocks deep. Rugby bit them and they ran in the opposite direction, right into the hole, this would be easy.  
Two iron golems came right at me, and I took out a pickaxe. One hit it out of my hand before throwing me out of the building.

"Back so soon?" Florida said.

"Hush." I said, running back into the building.

"We'll take care of the Golems, Holly. Focus on rounding them up!" Banjo said, hitting the golem with his warhammer.

I picked up my pickaxe, and Took out my rapier.

About five dogs came towards me.

I whistled for Rugby.  
"Rugby, Sick em." I commanded.

Rugby:

"Woof, woof bark woof bark woof bark woof woof." Woof bark bark growl.

"Bark Woof!" Bark groowl Bark growl.

Anyways:

Holly:

I watched as Rugby, with only his invisibility gone, take on three of the dogs at once. I charged the other two, killing them, before watching Rugby push them in the pit.

Damn we're good.

Jessie was shooting arrows at them, forcing them into the pit.

One of the guys came up and tried to take down Jessie before Jesse came out and hit him over the head with a battlesign, knocking him out. Jesse Threw the unconscious man down to me to throw in the pit. That means no dogs are left, thirty people are left, and 2 iron golems.

Gersch:

"Banjo, Hit the other towards me! Quickly!" I said, trying to put my plan to work. He hit it towards me and I hit it into the pit. One down.

"Okay, Banjo, Go and Help the others!" I shouted over the sound of pained yelps.

He ran off, and I signaled to the iron golem.

"Come and get me, Bitch." I dared.

He charged.

I dodged and hit him in the side a few times before he turned and swung. I rolled under, and hooked my scythe into him, jumped up, and threw him on the ground before swinging my scythe at his head. The iron giant grabbed my scythe and threw me across the room. I pulled out my iron pickaxe and threw it at the golem. He pulled it out of his face and I punched him in the face.

I pulled my hand back and saw its bruised state.

I took out one of my healing potions and Drank it.

I grabbed my pickaxe from the ground and stuck it in his face again.  
I leaped over the iron golems head, Holding on to the pickaxe.

I threw IT across the room, Before Banjo hit it back towards me.

After Acquiring my Scythe, I was back.

I flung the golem into the air and swung my pickaxe into it before slashing it with a flurry of slashes, It finally died, leaving a pile of iron ingots and a poppy.

Dark:

I saw Lost go down on health. Florida and Eggheaded were being overwhelmed by the people trying to escape.

I closed my eyes, trying to summon that power thing.  
Why won't it work.

Banjo was tossed into the wall behind me by one of the guys with knockback two on his sword. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

I turned around, just in time to catch the blade of the same guys sword.

"You guys have no idea how much trouble you are in." I said, activating my powers.

Gersch:

I watched as Dark was destroyed by everyone there.

And yet, He stood there, katana in hand.

"All friendlies, get to high ground." He warned, before attacking literally everyone there with his katana. Waves of visible sword strikes were flung around.

It looked like a streetlight when you squinted at it.

It was amazing.

He's getting promoted.

AN:

Do everything I tell you to do every chapter.

Inventory:

Holly:

2 emerald, 5 oak saplings, crafting table, 30 rotten flesh, 4 gold ingots, music disc(13), 6 sticks, 126 oak wood planks, 41 dirt, 1 chest, wooden shovel, wooden hoe, wooden pickaxe, wooden sword, Bow(mending), 5 string, 10 spider eyes, 15 wheat, name tag, 45 arrows, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Rapier.

Dark:

28 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 15 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks, 1 gold, 5 potatoes, 3 glowstone, Iron pickaxe( fortune II), diamond boots(feather falling IV), exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Katana.

Florida:

Compass, Clock, wooden sword, wooden axe, 128 oak wood planks, Fishing rod, 15 rotten flesh, 2 gold, music disc(mellohi), 5 bones, iron horse armor, enchanted book (infinity I), 2 golden apples, 4 bread, 3 gunpowder, a saddle, 1 bucket, 1 name tag, wooden axe, 40 leather, shears, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Frying Pan.

Banjo:  
Warhammer, Iron helmet, Iron Chestplate, Iron Leggings, Iron boots, various unnamed potions, 2 Iron Swords, fifteen ender pearls, nineteen pumpkin pies, Exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, unknown amount of emerald blocks, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II)

Airship:

270 coal, 4 beds, twenty five baked potatoes, 10 cakes.


	19. Robbers part 2

Challenge Time:

Challenge:

Create a short story or mini series about the four main characters going to the nether(holly, florida, banjo, and dark.)

But here are the guidelines:

1, You can have romance if it is not rated M. Teen and below.

2, Please try to make it over 500 words.

3, Include how they got to the nether

4, And include how they get back

5, Have fun

6, send me the one-shot/miniseries over pm. If miniseries do it over a few pms.

Whoever I think did the best gets:

1, a favorite and follow from me

2, favorites and follows on all of your story

3, a review on your story

4, a shoutout

5, Your one-shot/mini-series on the story.

6, plus the bragging rights.

"Guess what!"

"Hmm?"

"I won a contest doing a fanfiction of a fanfiction of a fanfiction."

"What is a fanfiction?"

*Cries*

Anyways, Do the poll on . Everyone is encouraged to volunteer.

I am Trying to see if anyone wants to try to write a chapter after the timeskip happens.

So far, as for people doing chapters, I got;

1, ThePhantomBaroness

2, Open

3, Open

4, Open

5, Open

6, Banjomano

7, Open

8, Open

9, Ghostgaming.

10, BanjoMano

So yeah, I still need people.

But if no one does a chapter, I'll probably end up having to do it.

If you need an idea on which chapter to do, Here is something of a chapter plot, without spoiling it.

1, call to duty, Crash.

2, Aftermath of crash, Searching.

4, Fight

5, Fight

6, Death/fight

7, Fight/knowledge gained.

8, Win

9, Other hostile life forms cleared

10, Home.

AN:

Let's say there are customizable CDs in this world, that is how music works.

Do you guys remember the robbers from chapter 11? Turns out they are somewhat important.

List Of Them just in case.

The_Vehicle_Destroyer ( Destroyer )

Jones

Francisco_Montegue_Zanzibar(Francisco)

Unnamed people now have names,

Woman is Kimp.

Man is Donald.

Plus the extra now.

That makes 6 people.

No Donald is not named after Trump, but The Duck.

Donald Duck.

Destroyer:

"All right, Omal. You're with these IDIOTS." The prison guard growled.

He shoved a man dressed in entirely blue into the cell with us.  
Jones ran for the door but the guard shut it just fast enough that he ran into the door, facefirst.

"Another chance, wasted." Jones said.

"You trying to escape?" Omal asked.

"Yes. We have been for over three months now." Kimp said, before Omal grinned.

"Don't worry. I planned this crime out." He said.

"What crime?" I asked.

"A well thought out one." He responded before saying,

"Last time I was here, I made sure to become a star prisoner. I fooled them into thinking that i could be trusted. I was allowed to decorate rooms as long as I wasn't breaking the blocks." Then he whispered,

"However, I did break one block in every cell. And put a lever underneath them all. Now, When everyone is asleep, I will pull the lever, and we will escape." he said.

"So tell me, Do you have anyone you would like to enact revenge on?" Omal asked.

I imagine the same four people came to everyones mind.

Dark:

After I had met that Lazuli Artist, And he had given me about fifty snow prints, I had began making paintings of anything that came to mind. I had made one of Rugby, Florida, Holly, Banjo and even Gersch, who never took off his armor. But who knew there were other kingdoms?

Probably everybody.

Banjo:

There was a knock on my door.

As I opened the door, The Two people I had fought at the Diner Rushed in and Paralyzed me.

"How did you escape from the prison?" I asked.

"Oh, we had a little help from an Aquaintance named Omal. Apparently, He is a dabbler in the redstone arts too." Kimp replied.

"You know, As soon as I am unparalysed, You guys are going to wish you were in jail." I said, menacingly.

"Donald, Stay here and keep paralysing this one. I'll go and take care of the rest." Kimp said, before running off.

Dark:

"Hey Dark, I need your help." A voice from the Door, who I recognized as Holly's voice, Said.

I opened the door and three people came into the room and tackled me before throwing splash potions of weakness and Slowness at me.

I tried activating my Powers, or as I called them, Hacks.

It didn't work.

"Shit." I said, before being knocked out by Destroyer.

Holly:

Someone came downstairs. I know because I heard the footsteps.

I looked at the person and realized it wasn't Dark, It was one of the criminals from the Diner.

They put a music disc in the jukebox and Mr. Blue Sky started playing.

"Florida, Get ready for a fight." I warned.

It was 2 and a dog on 1.

That was before five more people came down the stairs.

2 and a dog on six.

Crap.

AN: OC, Review, Favorite, Follow, Leave a challenge project, Sign up, do the poll, etc.

Get ready for Chapter 20.

You have until chapter 40 to sign up for the sign up and the poll.

So far I need 6 more people.

Remember, Anyone who Signs up for the Thing on the Poll(each person does a different chapter) Gets a Favorite from me.

Inventory:

Holly:

2 emerald, 5 oak saplings, crafting table, 30 rotten flesh, 4 gold ingots, music disc(13), 6 sticks, 126 oak wood planks, 41 dirt, 1 chest, wooden shovel, wooden hoe, wooden pickaxe, wooden sword, Bow(mending), 5 string, 10 spider eyes, 15 wheat, name tag, 45 arrows, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Rapier.

Dark:

28 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 15 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks, 1 gold, 5 potatoes, 3 glowstone, Iron pickaxe( fortune II), diamond boots(feather falling IV), exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Katana.

Florida:

Compass, Clock, wooden sword, wooden axe, 128 oak wood planks, Fishing rod, 15 rotten flesh, 2 gold, music disc(mellohi), 5 bones, iron horse armor, enchanted book (infinity I), 2 golden apples, 4 bread, 3 gunpowder, a saddle, 1 bucket, 1 name tag, wooden axe, 40 leather, shears, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Frying Pan.

Banjo:  
Warhammer, Iron helmet, Iron Chestplate, Iron Leggings, Iron boots, various unnamed potions, 2 Iron Swords, fifteen ender pearls, nineteen pumpkin pies, Exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, unknown amount of emerald blocks, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II)

Airship:

270 coal, 4 beds, twenty five baked potatoes, 10 cakes.


	20. Robbers part 3

An: you will notice this begins like guardians of the galaxy 2.

Shoutouts at the end of the chapter.

Challenge Time:

Challenge:

Create a short story or mini series about the four main characters going to the nether(holly, florida, banjo, and dark.)

But here are the guidelines:

1, You can have romance if it is not rated M. Teen and below.

2, Please try to make it over 500 words.

3, Include how they got to the nether

4, And include how they get back

5, Have fun

6, send me the one-shot/miniseries over pm. If miniseries do it over a few pms.

Whoever I think did the best gets:

1, a favorite and follow from me

2, favorites and follows on all of your story

3, a review on your story

4, a shoutout

5, Your one-shot/mini-series on the story.

6, plus the bragging rights.

"Guess what!"

"Hmm?"

"I won a contest doing a fanfiction of a fanfiction of a fanfiction."

"What is a fanfiction?"

*Cries*

Anyways, Do the poll on . Everyone is encouraged to volunteer.

I am Trying to see if anyone wants to try to write a chapter after the timeskip happens.

So far, as for people doing chapters, I got;

1, ThePhantomBaroness

2, Open

3, Friend of mine

4, Open

5, VMWVI

6, Banjomano

7, Zombiegirl777

8, Open

9, Ghostgaming.

10, BanjoMano

So yeah, I still need people.

Only 3 more slots left.

But if no one does a chapter, I'll probably end up having to do it.

If you need an idea on which chapter to do, Here is something of a chapter plot, without spoiling it.

1, call to duty, Crash.

2, Aftermath of crash, Searching.

4, Fight

5, Fight

6, Death/fight

7, Fight/knowledge gained.

8, Win

9, Other hostile life forms cleared

10, Home.

Do you guys remember the robbers from chapter 11? Turns out they are somewhat important.

List Of Them just in case.

The_Vehicle_Destroyer ( Destroyer )

Jones

Francisco_Montegue_Zanzibar(Francisco)

Unnamed people now have names,

Woman is Kimp.

Man is Donald.

Plus the extra now.

That makes 6 people.

No Donald is not named after Trump, but The Duck.

Donald Duck.

Mr blue sky began playing, while Everyone fought each other in the background.

"Sun is shinin' in the sky  
There ain't a cloud in sight  
It's stopped rainin' everybody's in a play  
And don't you know  
It's a beautiful new day, hey hey

Runnin' down the avenue  
See how the sun shines brightly in the city  
On the streets where once was pity  
Mister blue sky is living here today, hey hey

Mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?

Mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?

Hey you with the pretty face  
Welcome to the human race  
A celebration, mister blue sky's up there waitin'  
And today is the day we've waited for

Oh mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?

Hey there mister blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around see what you do  
Everybody smiles at you

Hey there mister blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around see what you do  
Everybody smiles at you

Mister blue sky, mister blue sky  
Mister blue sky

Mister blue, you did it right  
But soon comes mister night creepin' over  
Now his hand is on your shoulder  
Never mind I'll remember you this  
I'll remember you this way

Mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?

Hey there mister bl-" The disc popped out of the jukebox as jones was thrown into the jukebox by Holly.

Rugby lost his mind, and began throwing Jones around like a rag doll.

"Help me!" Jones yelled, before being thrown into the wall.

"Good boy, Rugby." Holly said, before ducking under a sword swing from Destroyer.

Banjo:

Gersch opened the door to my house and saw the woman crouching over me.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt you two." He said.

"No, gersch, help me, I'm para-" I was cut off by kimp covering my mouth with her hand.

"Oh, I know you are being held hostage. You know why I know? You will never be in a relationship." Gersch teased, taking out his scythe.

"But this woman, is soon to be in a relationship with a jail cell." Gersch said at a horrible excuse for a one-liner.

Kimp took my iron sword and threw her axe at Gersch.

Gersch quickly caught it right before it would have hit him and threw it right back at her.

She caught it and charged. Gersch simply dodged.

Gersch:

Kimp charged at me.

She definetly wasn't a very good fighter.

I dodged and hooked her arm with my scythe.

She got turned into me. I turned my scythe at the last second so she was impaled by my scythe.

"Take her in the backyard. There are a few snow holes there. Use them to your advantage." Banjo yelled.

I rolled under her outstretched sword and opened the door to the backyard. She ran after, knowing that she had just as much of a chance of hitting a snow golem as me. However, all I did was thrown her into a group of snow golem and she was a sitting duck. While she was helpless, I threw the paralysis potion combo, slowness and weakness, at her. I left her there, knowing that she wasn't going to escape the snow golems anytime soon.

I went back inside and threw potions of strength and speed at Banjo, completely unparalyzing him.

"That was the girl from the Diner. One of the robbers. Her entire crew has escaped and one new one was with them. I think his name was Omal. But they all just rushed in and paralyzed me. And they're probably going after Holly, Darkness, and Florida right now. " Banjo explained.

"Also..." Banjo said, giving me the finger.

"That's for the relationship thing." He said, miffed.

"Alright, fine I won't save you next time." Gersch joked.

Holly:

There was a knock on the door.

One of the people Florida was fighting ran to the door, and opened it.

"Hi, I'm here because someone filed a noise complaint." My guard friend, Jessie said.

"Oh, well we are just having a party. We can tune it down for you." The criminal, Destroyer said.

Jessie peeked inside and I tried to signal for help. If she saw the signal, she didn't show it.

"Alright, thank you." Jessie said, closing the door and walking away.

I ran up the stairs and Rugby followed.

So did the criminals I were fighting, Francisco and Donald.

Donald was glaring Daggers at me. Speaking of which, There were Flying Daggers and Axes everywhere.

I dodged One of Francisco's axes before kicking him down the stairs. Donald then ran up to me and jumped, giving him the crit aura on his iron sword. I dodged and pulled an axe out from the wall before I stabbed him in the back with it. I then proceeded to kick him down the stairs.

How to fall down stairs

Step 1

Step 2

Step 3

Step 5

Step 7

Step 12

Step 20

Done. You are now at the bottom of the stairs.

The door burst open.

"Jessie, I knew you saw my signal!" I said with excitement before realizing that it was someone else.

"Hello, Holly. I have heard so much about you." The man who had just walked in the door named Omal said, putting a new CD disc in the jukebox.

"This is my favorite disc." He said, before Smooth Criminal started playing.

He charged Florida.

As he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo

He pulled out his battleaxe.

He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet

He got to Florida, Swung his battleaxe over his shoulder and threw it with all of his force at Florida.

It hit Florida in the gut, throwing him into the wall

"Florida!" I yelled with worry.

She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, it was her doom

I jumped to avoid a sword strike and landed on the Table, before having an Idea.

Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok

I took out a leather chestplate from an emergency chest underneath the Table.  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie, are you ok?

The people that were trying to fight Florida realized that Omal was going to take care of him and decided to advance on me.

So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie?

As they all charged me, I held up my leather chestplate as a shield and used my rapier in between blocks.

I managed to knock one of the Robbers out my hitting him in the back of the head with my rapier.

Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?

Rugby ran up to one of the Robbers and Began dancing.

When the robber he was next to, Destroyer, decided that he was tired of this dog and kicked the dog in the side, Rugby realized that the man was not playing around and waited for me to give the command.

"Sick 'em." I said.  
You've been hit by  
You've been hit by  
A smooth criminal

He began throwing the Man around. That included the most annoying part of it all. The heel biting.

It was comical watching the man run from the dog, trying not to let his heels get within a block of Rugby.

So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday - what a black day  
Mouth to mouth  
Resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats - intimidation

Destroyer ran into one of the bedrooms and shut the door as fast as he could.

Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie

There were pained screamed from the bedroom as Rugby came in through the hole in the wall and attacked Destroyer.

Jessie knocked on the door again.

"Yes, so, I have asked you to turn it down before and we do not ask twice. So, BANJO, GERSCH!" Jessie Called.

Banjo and Gersch jumped in from upstairs and paralyzed the remaining robbers.

"Thanks, guys." I thanked.

I looked over to The unconscious form of Florida.

Wait, was I fighting 5 guys all at once?

Not even burgers and fries!

"Hey Holly." Gersch said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You are now an official captain of the Exter Guards! Congratulations!" He announced.

Inventory:

Holly:

2 emerald, 5 oak saplings, crafting table, 30 rotten flesh, 4 gold ingots, music disc(13), 6 sticks, 126 oak wood planks, 41 dirt, 1 chest, wooden shovel, wooden hoe, wooden pickaxe, wooden sword, Bow(mending), 5 string, 10 spider eyes, 15 wheat, name tag, 45 arrows, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Rapier.

Dark:

28 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 15 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks, 1 gold, 5 potatoes, 3 glowstone, Iron pickaxe( fortune II), diamond boots(feather falling IV), exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Katana.

Florida:

Compass, Clock, wooden sword, wooden axe, 128 oak wood planks, Fishing rod, 15 rotten flesh, 2 gold, music disc(mellohi), 5 bones, iron horse armor, enchanted book (infinity I), 2 golden apples, 4 bread, 3 gunpowder, a saddle, 1 bucket, 1 name tag, wooden axe, 40 leather, shears, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Frying Pan.

Banjo:  
Warhammer, Iron helmet, Iron Chestplate, Iron Leggings, Iron boots, various unnamed potions, 2 Iron Swords, fifteen ender pearls, nineteen pumpkin pies, Exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, unknown amount of emerald blocks, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II)

Shoutouts:

All of the viewers

Special shoutouts for timeskip arc:

ThePhantomBaroness

Banjomano

Zombiegirl777

A friend of mine

VMWVI

Ghostgaming.

Shoutouts for the followers:

Hypergravitywave

Riddlesolver101

The_Phantom_Baroness

Shoutouts for the people who favorited:

Hypergravitywave

Riddlesolver101

The_Phantom_Baroness

For the people who reviewed:

Banjomano

Riddlesolver101

Hypergravitywave

The_Phantom_Baroness

Eustace Augenbac

Very Special Thanks:

Banjomano

OnTheCobb

Oh and also...

This story has surpassed the views of my other story.

Thank you all.


	21. The hunt

Just so you know, I am going on hiatus for a little.

Challenge Time:

Challenge:

Create a short story or mini series about the four main characters going to the nether(holly, florida, banjo, and dark.)

But here are the guidelines:

1, You can have romance if it is not rated M. Teen and below.

2, Please try to make it over 500 words.

3, Include how they got to the nether

4, And include how they get back

5, Have fun

6, send me the one-shot/miniseries over pm. If miniseries do it over a few pms.

Whoever I think did the best gets:

1, a favorite and follow from me

2, favorites and follows on all of your story

3, a review on your story

4, a shoutout

5, Your one-shot/mini-series on the story.

6, plus the bragging rights.

"Guess what!"

"Hmm?"

"I won a contest doing a fanfiction of a fanfiction of a fanfiction."

"What is a fanfiction?"

*Cries*

Remember to sign up for chapter 8.

So yeah, I still need people.

But if no one does a chapter, I'll probably end up having to do it.

If you need an idea on which chapter to do, Here is something of a chapter plot, without spoiling it.

8, The people win.

1, ThePhantomBaroness

2, thephantombaroness

3, Nolan.

4, friend

5, Vmwvi

6, Banjomano

7, zombiegirl777

8, Open

9, Ghostgaming

10, Banjomano

One week after the events of chapter 20:

Dark at Banjo"s house:

"You're probably wondering why I have gathered you all here." Banjo said.

"No." I said.

"You already told us." Florida said.

"Are you twelve or something?" Holly asked.

"Anyways, I have hidden five different chests around the kingdom. You will be given riddles so you can find the places. If you get the place right, you will find a chest with a book in it. Solve the riddle and go to the location. Make sure to BRING THE BOOK BACK!" Banjo said, declaring the rules. He tossed me the first riddle book and left. Probably going to the store.

I opened the book.

Riddle book:

#1

1

1 1

2 1

1 2 1 1

1

What comes next?

What is the next number in the sequence?

"32113212?" Florida questioned.

"No, There is no logical reasoning for that." Holly explained.

"We need to think about Numbers." Holly said.

"Well, In the first 3, each one increments by ten." Holly said.

"Wait, I have seen this one before. It is something like each number describes the one before It. So the answer would be…." Florida said before mumbling numbers.

"3 1 2 1 2. No. 1 3 2 1. No. 3. No. 1. Yes! The answer i 1." He said.

"But what is 3 1 2, 2 1 1 connected to?" I asked.  
"An address?" Holly suggested.  
"Yes, Maybe." Florida said.

We walked around the city, asking if anyone knew where 3 1 2, 2 1 1 was.

Finally, after about 20 people, We met an architect named Noah. He had black hair, Dark skin, Brown eyes, And was in a red coat and Shorts. Weird but He claimed to know the Entire Kingdom by Heart. We asked him where 3 1 2, 2 1 1 was. He said,

"Oh, that place? That is the address of the Guards Training Grounds." He replied helpfully.

Why?

Anyways, when we got there, we found a chest with another book and Holly took it.

#2

What word of five letters has only one left when two letters are removed?

"Well, I know it doesn't actually do that." Holly said.

"It's Stone." I said, much to the surprise of my teammates.

"Why is it stone?" Florida asked.

"Well, think about this. How do you spell stone?" I asked.

" E." Holly spelled.

"Yes, and if you take away S and T, What do you get?" I asked.

"One." Florida said.

"So, five letters, minus 2, is ONE." I said.

"So, we need to go to the mines." Holly said.

"Yes. And hopefully, Banjo didn't feel like killing us in a mine." I said.

At The Mine:

We found the book. end of story. Wait no. We still have 3 more riddles.

Not end of story.

End of Riddle number 2.

Anyways, Florida read the book and put it in his inventory.

#3(200 words)

There was a green house. Inside the green house there was a white house. Inside the white house there was a red house. And, inside the red house there were lots of babies. What is it?

"I have no clue." I said.

"Me neither." Holly said.

"Nothing." Florida said.

"That looks like fun." One of the miners said through a mouthful of watermelon.

"That's it. It is a watermelon!" Holly exclaimed.

"Look, the outside is green, the green house. The inside is red, the red house. And in the red house, there are seeds, or babies. And These grow on farms so…." Holly explained.

"Thank you, Sir." Florida said before running after us to the farm.

Got the book.

#4

WHAT CAN RUN BUT NEVER WALKS HAS A MOUTH BUT NEVER TALKS HAS A HEAD BUT NEVER WEEPS HAS A BED BUT NEVER SLEEPS

"He really got lazy. Everyone knows this one. It is A river." Florida said, solving the puzzle.

"So go to the Pond." Holly said.

"Yep. But only one more." I said.

We went to the pond and looked around.

It was at the bottom.

#5

Now go home. Haha.

Banjo made a nice little garden.

He made a nice little creek go under it.

It was beautiful.

AN: Sorry about this chapter but im trying to make chapters while I wait for the final person to sign up for chapter 8.

Sign up to do the timeskip. Will send you plot.


	22. Redonath's gambit

Gersch]

I shuffled through books of reports across the kingdoms. A bandit raid in Nitebane? Common. A thievery in Ringwood? The guards already got those. An attempt to murder a common man in Zeppil? It's called an attempt for a reason.

I leaned back in my chair and looked at my scythe. It reflected out to the window, and I turned around to look at the rocky landscape. In the distance, a black speck grew bigger. An airship? Who would go here...

I grabbed my scythe and walked to the main entrance. As the airship landed, I saw a sign that showed _The Queen Calamity_ .

 _Curious name,_ I thought. I waved at the guard to signal that it can land. Frowning, he looked at the forboding airship that loomed before him. He pulled the lever and opened up the doorway.

"You! Where is Banjo?" I called to my personal guard. He shrugged and said "Something about writing a letter to Ses?"

I rolled my eyes and muttered some choice words. Leave it to him to get married. I twirled my scythe up high and said "Captain of the Queen Calamity - I demand you to show yourself."

Laughter was heard from within the ship. A man wearing full leather armour and a skeleton head walked out, throwing his weapon out - a wooden sword that had a purplish glow.

Who would enchant a wooden sword?

The man - who's name tag read Redonath - bowed mockingly at the guard. He then turned to me and said "How fares you, young man?"

Not lowering my scythe, I looked at him deaf in the eyes. "What are you doing, walking into my guardhouse and insulting me and my people?"

"Come now, come now. We have had a long journey, perilous and full of danger! Let us drink our merry way through the great biome of Exter. What say thou, youn' warrior? The finest potions are made here, are they not?

"I don't drink."

"Well then. You are at a loss, youn' warrior. Who's the leader around here?"

"Me."

"No one else? I'm sure you don't do this alone..."

"BanjoMano."

Redonath smiled widely. The grin on his face... something about it was off. Like he already won a battle that hasn't even started. "Banjo, you say? That man is older than all of you, I'm sure. Hast thou been saved by the youn' barkeep?"

"...barkeep?"

"Nothing, nothing. What would the Soldier: 76 want with one like you?"

 _Is Banjo this known?_ "We are old friends. Now, what are you here for?"

Redonath smiled. "You see, I'm playing a dangerous game. You, Gersch, are just one little player in the game. I've come here to remind you of your place, of what is going to happen. Oh, I've won the game already. You, Number 1264, are going to be so at a loss that I will destroy all of your _petty_ little squabbles once and for all."

"...You can try." I merely said. Redonath smirked and turned to his ship, and said "By the way, I heard of a problem in Nitebane. Should probably fix it up."

[Banjo]

The door to my house flew open, and Florida walked in. I stuffed the letter I was writing into my pocket, and sighed unhappily. "What is it now?"

he huffed and gasped "Gersch... wants to see..."

I grabbed my hammer from within my ender chest and pushed her out of the way. Florida sat down and ate an apple, tired.

I lived next door to Gersch, but the door would not open. Gersch's voice rang out "Is that you, Banjo?"

"Yeah." I said, not needing to shout. "Can I get in now?"

A couple of clicks were heard, and Gersch shouted "Redstone is off!"

I opened to a very messy living room. Books were thrown everywhere, papers were stuck in every corner in the house. I raised my eyebrows and said "Searching for something?"

Gersch looked up and groaned the words "Why does Redonath sound familiar?"

I stumbled backwards and whispered "Why?"

Gersch looked back. "A man in an airship came to me this morning, and he threatened to destroy all the guards of Exter. His name was that."

I sighed and muttered "Why didn't you ever call for me?"

Gersch grabbed a report that read "The Queen of Jolin" and answered "The Guard said you were busy with your wife. Is everything alright with her?"

I huffed and said "My wife is none of your business. I want to know why-"

"-I want to know why you are so interested in this Redonath!" Gersch yelled. "I know that I heard that name before, and if he truly wants to destroy the guards, we need to stop him and quickly!"

I rise to my full height and said "If you need that man gone from here, I could easily attack him and be done with it all. But Redonath relies on trickery and deceit. So nothing you do will not help; It'll make it worse."

Gersch threw the book in the ground and stood up. "God danm it, Banjo! I've known you for over ten years, and you have never _ever_ kept anything from me!"

I huffed and walked out of the building, saying "There is nothing to keep, Gersch. You just got to play smarter then him."

[Florida]

I slowly looked into Gersch's office. He looked up from his book and said "Come in."

I stepped in and sat down in the seat opposite of the desk, fiddling with my frying pan. Gersch put down his book and declared "I have a job for you."

I looked up from my pan. "Yes?"

Gersch smiled. "Recently, I heard of a problem in a faraway biome. I am putting together a team to take care of it - and you are a part of it."

I hesitated, then asked "Where am I to go? And who am I with?"

Gersch picked up his scythe, slightly smiling. With a quick look at me, he asked his own question: "Ever heard of Nitebane?"

 **Banjo Note: Hey yo, guys! This chapter is am omen for what is to come. In case you ask, yes, I am BanjoMano, Sorcerer Supreme, Super Soldier, holder of the Infinity Gauntlet.**

 **Yeah. Have a nice day.**


	23. Off to see the wither

Captian Gersch looked at the recruits and watched the spar; Holly was matched up against Jessie, Florida against Lost, and Dark against Egg.

I had just got a call from Nitebane, saying it was under attack and in need of assistance, I didn't get any information on the thing that was attacking.

I needed someone to lead an army there and find out what the problem is or someones.

He watched four people, who demolished their fellow sparring partners.

Edd had tried to do the same thing he did with Florida, but the last sparring,

Dark had watched Floridas battle and avoided the trap. He slashed his katana against Egg who slid to the side falling off the structure and into his own hole.

Holly dodged Jessie's attacks, remembering her moves from last time. She took out her weapon and jumped making Jessie think she was going to land behind her, but she landed to the side and stabbing her in the back, making Jessie fall.

Florida was dodging Lost's attacks and jumped over a slash. He got hit in the foot, and he stumbled only into being stabbed in the stomach. But he didn't fall, and he blocked the next attack, the katana bounced of The Ultimate Weapon, and he gave Lost a good smack in the stomach, which made him bend over, and Florida smacked him in the back causing him to fall over.

He smiled at there moves, thinking maybe they would be excellent for this call of duty.

"Holly, Dark, Florida and Banjo!" he barked. They looked towards him; Holly gets hit in the face, making her fly backward.

"Yes, sir?" she said to me with a hint of poison in her voice, Banjo walked over from where he was watching.

"I had gotten a call from the from Nitebane, I need someone to go over there to identify the problem and to destroy it," he says matter of factly.

"What do we get out of this?" asks Dark. "Please Author give me something out of this!"

"What do we get out of this?" asks Dark. "Please Author give me something out of this!"

Author: " **Avery, could you?** " I ask my enderman friend, who is in a dark blue skirt and a cherry red shirt, who also has lighter blue eyes, a sign of ender royalty, and a dark red rose flower crown.

"Alright, Baroness!" Avery teleports in front of Dark and hits him backward, slamming into the cobblestone stairs, sending cracks through them.

"Hey!" He says in protest.

Then a thunderous voice booms across the sky, similar to the original author but higher pitch. **"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL OR SO HELP ME I WILL WRITE YOU OUT IN THIS CHAPTER "**

Dark gets up out of the rubble and sees he only has half a heart; he grumbles something about the Author being unfair, which gets him a smack in the head by Avery.

Avery teleports away without saying anything.

Dark shakes his head and goes back to his friends, who don't say a word, like its normal.

Captian Gersch looks at him like what the heck was that.

Dark shakes his head again and says "Don't ask."

Captian Gersch POV again

"Okay, then... Anyway, Banjo, you have an airship, you will fly to Nitebane and help these three" I say pointing to Holly, Dark, and Florida.

They all say yes sir and start assembling an army for it could get dangerous.

In Banjo's airship

Florida: Okay, everyone here?

The army says yes sir. I smiled, thinking what a great idea it was to have Banjo arrange positions for everyone and he made Florida the general for the army.

Dark was the one who was the engineer, a guy who continually checks the engines for some reason and Holly helped pilot with Banjo, he gave Holly his compass so she could navigate while Banjo focuses on piloting.

I like this position of authority, it gave me a power high, which I enjoyed.

But I didn't want to abuse this power, so I just checked on the army every once and awhile.

I got bored after about 30 minutes and went to see what the heck Holy and Banjo were doing.

Then I saw Dark walking towards me.

"Dark what are you doing out of the engine room?" I asked, looking at his dirty exterior.

"I got bored and dirty so I decided I would see what Holly and Banjo were doing," he says.

"Me too, I guess we both can go there together," I say.

We walk along the corridors until we find the piloting room and step into the doors. Holly had a map and compass in hand looking over it. Banjo was still piloting.

Holly looked up from her map and compass, "What are you doing here?" she askes.

"I got bored because the freakin Au-" I clamped my hand over his mouth, but it was too late.

An explosion blew us to the opposite wall, and Holly dropped her compass.

"You should really keep your mouth shut!" I yell at Dark.

Author: **I chuckle and silently thank the wither for blowing a hole in the ship. I sipped on my cocoa and watched silently**

Dark:

Man, I can't keep doing this, or I'm going to get someone killed!

"Banjo! Can you get a grip o-" another explosion sounded in the distance. Banjo tried keeping the ship in the air, but it was plummeting to the ground fast.

"I will try and patch up the engines! Just keep trying Banjo!" I yell, I grab Floridas hand and drag him to the engine room.

"I open the iron door with the lever, and my heart drops into my stomach.

The engine room I was in five minutes ago, was completely gone.

A black skeleton like thing with three heads looked towards my direction.

Florida pulled me out of the way of a flying skull. It exploded the door and a few other things.

I pulled him to his feet and made our way back to Holly and Banjo.

The blast had probably knocked some health off, but I had almost a full bar tho, thanks to my weird hacks, but Florida didn't look so good.

I opened the door to see two other huge holes and Holly was trying to dodge the flying wither skulls which flew past her and into the already empty void, which showed the world falling.

Holly dodged another skull, and I tried to find Banjo, who showed up behind me.

"All the engines are gone! That thing destroyed them!" I yelled over the howling skulls and wind alike.

"That thing is called a Wither, and it is a boss mob" He explained quickly.

I looked into the once was floor and saw a tree fly's past us.

Banjo looked at me, and Holy ran to my direction.

Before we crashed, I heard a sickening crunch of wood. I heard Banjo shout and Holly scream.

Holly:

2 emerald, 5 oak saplings, crafting table, 4 gold lingots, music disc (13), 6 sticks 30 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks,41 dirt, 1 chest,wooden shovel,wooden hoe,wooden sword, wooden sword, Bow (mending), 5 string, 10 spider eyes, 15 wheat, name tag, 45 arrows, Exter citizenship information book, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Rapier,Compass (Florida gave her to navigate while she's helping Banjo pilot :P)

Dark:

28 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 15 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks, 1 gold, 5 potatoes, 3 glowstone, Iron pickaxe (Fortune II), Diamond boots (Feather falling IV), Exter entry past, Exter citizenship information book, Iron shovel(UnbreakingIII(Efficiency II), katana

Florida:

Clock, wooden sword, wooden ax, 128 oak planks, fishing rod, 15 rotten flesh, 2 gold, music disc (mellohi), 5 bones, iron horse armor, enchanted book (infinity I), 2 golden apples, 4 bread, 3 gunpowder, a saddle, 1 bucket, 1 nametag, wooden axe, 40 leather, shears, Exter entry pass, Exter citizen information book, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II) Frying Pan.

Banjo: Warhammer, Iron helmet Iron chestplate, Iron leggings, Iron boots, various unnamed potions 2 iron swords, 15 ender pearls, 19 pumpkin pies, Exter citizenship information book, Exter entry pass, unknown emerald blocks, Iron shovel (Unbreaking III)(Efficiency III)

Airship:

Welp, there may or may not be one any more soo... Idk the inventory


	24. Aftercrash

New OC's :

NAme: ChanceMan or just Chance

Looks like: Has strange lime green hair and a brown shirt and his pants are a deep blue, his backpack is orange, and his eyes are the color of the sky

number: 356, 978

BAckstory:

He spawned in the middle of a jungle. He fought of the continually spawning mobs, and he survived off the jungle itself, not touching any of the wildlife that was so dear to him, he found a traveler named KillerHaze, who had brought him to Exter, where he became a guard.

Companion: A pig named Omelet and a chicken named Bacon (He called them that on purpose)

Friends: Omlette and Bacon, Haze too

Skillz: HE is an amazing parkour dude, and he is a fantastic fighter with swords and bows.

Weapon: Bow, or Scythe, Ya he is the grim reaper if ya make him mad

Name: KillerHaze or just Haze

Number: 687, 967

Appearance:

Bronze like hair and derpy pink eyes and he has a creeper hoodie on with some regular jeans, and his backpack color is green

Backstory:

He just kinda wondered around after he spawned and collected many things, fought monsters. He came across a man named Chanceman, and he convinced him to go along and be a guard with him in Exter

Skillz: He is a fantastic archer, and he fights well with a sword I guess?

Weapon: Javelin and bow and arrow

Friends: Chance and I guess Chances chicken Bacon.

Companion: I guess Chance

Onward to adventure!

Florida POV

I open eyes, extremely sore. I try to sit up, but something was on top of me. I pushed the block off of me and let my eyes adjust to the smoky atmosphere.

"FLORIDA" Called familiar voice

"Florida! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE" I hear another voice call.

I manage to get on my feet wincing at the pain and see Dark and Banjo.

"You gave me a heart attack Florida!" Dark yelled.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I picked my way through the remaining ashes of the airship.

"Good, to see your okay," Banjo said meeting me by a giant wooden mountain.

"Where are we?" I ask, looking around, it looked like we were still in the sky, but on a nether brick tower.

"On a tower of some kind," says Dark shaking his head, confirming my suspicions.

"The army, are they okay?" I ask

"Yes, everyone's here Jessie, Jesse, EggHead, Lost, Chance, and Haze," Banjo said pointing to the person as he said their name.

They looked pretty banged up. I looked up through the fire smoke and saw the wither a reasonable distance away. I squinted to see what it was doing.

The wither looked like he was firing at a black or grey sheep, I couldn't tell the difference, and I looked away because Dark was talking.

"Hey! earth to Florida!" he says waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry Dark" I apologize.

"What the heck are you staring at anyway?" he asks looking at where I was staring.

We both look at the wither trying to destroy the small flock of sheep.

"Well, he's kinda distracted, so we better clean out the airship before he comes back," Banjo says getting our attention.

The army spread out among the wreckage and started picking through it.

I pushed a block and found a bit of coal, which is fine with me because who knows when you might need some torches.

"FLORIDA LOOK OUT" Chance yelled across the building's roof.

I looked behind me and saw a wither skull shooting towards me. I tried to step out of the way before it hit me.

I was too late; the wither skull didn't hit me though, so that was a plus, the bad thing was the floor under me had been blown out from under me feat!

"Florida!" yelled the same person.

He grabbed my hand, trying to pull me up. He just missed, and I fell. "Dark!" he barked to my friend.

I fell on my back which knocked the air out of my lungs. I coughed a few times because A. The dust and smoke were still swirling around in the air, and B. I was trying to get air back in my body.

"Florida you okay?" Dark yelled into the hole.

"Ya I- *Cough* fine*Cough*," I said through the coughs.

"We will get you out of there!" I heard a different voice yell, sounded kind of raspy.

I stood up and looked around my new surroundings. Then my eyes froze on a weird podium. It held this equally weird block, that pulsed and glowed. There were some colorful buttons on it as well.

I walked towards it, and it pulsed faster and almost stronger, I picked up the weird block, wondering what it was, it felt warm in my hand, and heard something fall behind me. I looked and saw that Dark threw some wooden blocks down. I took them and then started jumping and placing.

"You scared the heck out of me!" Said a man with lime green hair. "Sorry I couldn't catch you sir..." he says shaking his green hair around, which looked kinda dizzying to me. Why could I only think of this dudes hair?!

"It's okay; I'm fine; that's what counts right?" I reassured him, hoping I did.

Dark POV

"Dark, Florida, Haze and Chance, get your butts over here!" Banjo yelled.

"What is it Banjo?" I asked.

He points to the point on the tower. It was disappearing block by block?

"That doesn't look good; we better get down before it catches us first," he says.

"But how?" ask's Jessie.

"Well, Florida might have found a way." said a raspy voice which belonged to a guy named Killer HAze or just Haze

"Excellent, go and get the others and we will meet at the hole" Florida said to Haze and Chance.

They nodded and took off to the southeast and northwest corners. I looked at Florida, who had placed a crafting table.

"Dude, where did you get a crafting table?" I asked looking at what he was making.

"I made it with some wood," he says. "Apparently, I didn't need the wood since I had like 100 something wood, but thanks."

"What are you making?" I ask.

"Sticks," he says.

He takes the sticks he made and places them into six of the eight slots, and some ladders appear.

Since the wither had blown a hole by the wall, Florida just placed the ladders against the wall below us.

The others were all there waiting for Florida to finish.

"Alright come on down!" he yelled up.

The others climbed down the ladder and Chance just jumped down without losing health. Everyone just looked at him, except Florida who was working on getting to the next floor.

"What?" he asked looking at the confused.

I made some more ladders while I waited for Florida to finish. He yelled again and raced back up the ladder.

"What is it Florida?" Jessie asked.

"Lava..." he answered.

"Does anyone have any stone?" he asked

Haze handed him 21 cobblestone.

Florida went back down and then came back up a few minutes later.

"Already to come down," he said sticking his head out, then it went back under the floor.

It went like this for the next few hours. I focused on making ladders and Florida placed them on the walls as we went from floor to floor.

We finally made it to the bottom which had more lava!

Florida placed a stone bridge for us to cross to the stone entrance.

When we all were safe and sound, we looked up. The blocks had disappeared to about the 4th floor. We had just made it too.

We all sat down resting from walking down ladders, in a hurry too.

Dark:

28 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 15 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks, 1 gold, 5 potatoes, 3 glowstone, Iron pickaxe (Fortune II), Diamond boots (Feather falling IV), Exter entry past, Exter citizenship information book, Iron shovel(UnbreakingIII(Efficiency II), katana

Florida:

Clock, wooden sword, wooden ax, 128 oak planks, fishing rod, 15 rotten flesh, 2 gold, music disc (mellohi), 5 bones, iron horse armor, enchanted book (infinity I), 2 golden apples, 4 bread, 3 gunpowder, a saddle, 1 bucket, 1 nametag, wooden axe, 40 leather, shears, Exter entry pass, Exter citizen information book, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II) Frying Pan, 23 coal, Command Block, 51 Dark Oak Wooden planks, 4 cobblestone, 7 ladders

Banjo: Warhammer, Iron helmet Iron chestplate, Iron leggings, Iron boots, various unnamed potions 2 iron swords, 15 ender pearls, 19 pumpkin pies, Exter citizenship information book, Exter entry pass, unknown emerald blocks, Iron shovel (Unbreaking III)(Efficiency III), 3 coal.

Airship:

Welp, there may or may not be one any more soo... Idk the inventory


	25. Bunker 3

You guys may not get another chapter for a week or two.

These three chapters were all written by may 3rd.

Special thanks to ThePhantomBaroness for writing the 1st 2 chapters.

Otherwise, enjoy the story.

REMEMBER THAT THIS OFFER STILL STANDS.

GOT IT

OKAY THEN  
I WILL STOP YELLING NOW.

thanks.

Challenge Time:

Challenge:

Create a short story or mini series about the four main characters going to the nether(holly, florida, banjo, and dark.)

But here are the guidelines:

1, You can have romance if it is not rated M. Teen and below.

2, Please try to make it over 500 words.

3, Include how they got to the nether

4, And include how they get back

5, Have fun

6, send me the one-shot/miniseries over pm. If miniseries do it over a few pms.

Whoever I think did the best gets:

1, a favorite and follow from me

2, favorites and follows on all of your story

3, a review on your story

4, a shoutout

5, Your one-shot/mini-series on the story.

6, plus the bragging rights.

"Guess what!"

"Hmm?"

"I won a contest doing a fanfiction of a fanfiction of a fanfiction."

"What is a fanfiction?"

*Cries*

AN:  
Originally, LeMafiaKreb was going to write this, but he canceled on the 24th of april and i got stuck writing this.

Yeah.

I told him the deadline was april 30th on april 6th.

I had 6 days to write this chapter and started on the 25th.

Good times, huh.

Anyway here is chapter 3 of The Nitebane ARC.

Oh, if any of you want to make a theme for THe longsword, that would be amazing.

Or I will do it.

ANyway credit to me for writing this.

Um. I don't know what to say so. It is writing time.

NOW:

Florida:

"I need more ladders! About 60!" I called up to Dark, who was at the top.

A stack of ladders fell down the wall to me.

I caught them and kept going down.

Eventually i had reached the bottom, and I realized just how destroyed this kingdom was.

There was gear from dead crafters and animals everywhere.

There were skulls flying around.

And there were so many holes in the street you couldn't even tell it was a street.

It was Crazy.

"Alright. Come DOWN!" I called to the rest of the group.

"OK!" Gersch called back, before they all began to climb down the ladders.

"SHIT! Look OUT! WITHER SKULLS!" JESSE WARNED.

Five different with skulls crashed into the building, destroying over half of the ladders, and the walls.

"Welp, there goes that plan." I sighed.

DARK:

I saw Gersch thinking.

He looked at the destroyed building, surveying the blocks and remains.

And then he jumped.

"What Are You Thinking?!" I yelled in surprise.

"Parkour!" He called from below.

"Here, I'll help you guys! Jump towards me." Gersch instructed.

I was hesitant at first. But then I realised Gersch was Number 45.

He knew what he was doing.

I jumped towards him. I missed by a block, but He caught me and put me down next to him.

Everyone else did the same, and we repeated the cycle all the way down.

"Alright, We're down. Are we Ready to fight this Demon?!" Gersch called.

"EH." I said.  
"Alright, then we need a pep talk." He said.

"Damn it." I cursed.

"Nah, I'm messing with you. I just need you to try." Gersch said.

"Should we go meet up with the other kingdoms armies?" Banjo asked.

"Yes, where are our allies?" Gersch asked.

"Why don't we just follow the Wither?" Florida asked.

"Oh yeah." Gersch said.

We followed the WITHER and the sounds of DEATH AND DESTRUCTION to where the kingdoms had their guards.

One of the guards, with a green hat, ran up to us.

"You are the Exter Guards, Right?" HE asked.

"Yes." Jessie replied.

"We are here to help with this disaster." Gersch stated.

"Alright, Let me show you the Underground base. Oh, Did you guys bring the Obsidian?" The guard asked.

"I did, I always carry around at least 2 stacks of it." Lost proudly stated.  
"Alright, I am gonna need that obsidian for the base." The guard said.

Lost grumbled before handing over the obsidian.

"Follow me." The guard said.

They led us to the underground base and put obsidian everywhere on the walls and ceiling.

And also on the floor.

AN: I wasn't planning on writing this chapter so bear with me.

The next chapter is being written by One of my friends.

After this is the inventory.

Leave an OC.

Trying out some new things: credit to Red vs blue for the idea:

DARK:"Hey there uh. I don't know your name but just Favorite, Follow, Leave an OC and Review."

Bow with highest enchantments in game is Pointed at Dark.

Author: "This time, Do it with more enthusiasm."

Tell me what you think of those.

Thanks and have an absolutely wonderful day.

Inventory:

Holly:

2 emerald, 5 oak saplings, crafting table, 30 rotten flesh, 4 gold ingots, music disc(13), 6 sticks, 126 oak wood planks, 41 dirt, 1 chest, wooden shovel, wooden hoe, wooden pickaxe, wooden sword, Bow(mending), 5 string, 10 spider eyes, 15 wheat, name tag, 45 arrows, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Rapier.

Dark:

28 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 15 rotten flesh, 40 oak wood planks, 1 gold, 5 potatoes, 3 glowstone, Iron pickaxe( fortune II), diamond boots(feather falling IV), exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Katana.

Florida:

Compass, Clock, wooden sword, wooden axe, 40 oak wood planks, Fishing rod, 15 rotten flesh, 2 gold, music disc(mellohi), 5 bones, iron horse armor, enchanted book (infinity I), 2 golden apples, 4 bread, 3 gunpowder, a saddle, 1 bucket, 1 name tag, wooden axe, 40 leather, shears, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Frying Pan, command block.

Banjo:  
Warhammer, Iron helmet, Iron Chestplate, Iron Leggings, Iron boots, various unnamed potions, 2 Iron Swords, fifteen ender pearls, nineteen pumpkin pies, Exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, unknown amount of emerald blocks, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II),

270 coal, 4 beds, twenty five baked potatoes, 10 cakes.

Airship:  
Destroyed.


	26. Half-life

So before we begin, I have made 3 opening songs,

If you have an opinion, tell me which is your favorite, or the worst.

The most liked song will be used.

Apologies for the short amount of content this chapter,

Was not in the mood.

#1

dead soldiers and Wither coming

We're finally on our own

This summer I hear the drumming

Four dead in Ni-itebane

Gotta get down to it

Soldiers are cutting us down

Should have been done long ago

What if you knew her

And found her dead on the ground

How can you run when you know?

Gotta get down to it

Soldiers are cutting us down

Should have been done long ago

What if you knew her

And found her dead on the ground

How can you run when you know?

dead soldiers and Wither coming

We're finally on our own

This summer I hear the drumming

Four dead in Ni-itebane.

#2

(whispering)(higher pitched) Its a fight to the death.

Its a fight to the death.

Its a fight to the de-e-eath.

Its a fight to the death.

We are ready to Fight.

We are ready to fight

We are ready to Fight

We are ready to fight

We are ready to fight

(its a fight to the death)

We are ready to fight

(Its a fight to the death)

We are ready to fight

(Its a fight to the death)

We are ready to fight

(faster, deeper voice)

FIGHT TO THE DEAAAAAAAATH!  
TO THE DEAAAAAAAATH!  
THE DEAAAAATH!  
DEAAAAATH!  
(whispering)  
It's a fight to the death.

#3

Now listen up here, I got a story to tell y'all. About the group of people that you all love.

Here we go now,

He's in the shade.

He's a samurai.

He has those lines

Under his eyes.

Number 9-3-5-1-1-5.

It's Darkness.

It's DARK.

She charges with her rapier.

She longshots with her mending bow.

Unofficial leader of the group.

Number 9-3-5-1-1-7

It's Holly.

He charged with his wooden sword,

Now he charges with a Frying pan.

A kind soul,

And a "good friend" of Holly.

As a caring soul,

Don't push him to far,

He will go super saiyan on you.

Number 9-3-5-1-1-6.

It's Florida.

Okay, thats all i have time for.

Also, the person who was supposed to write this quit on the 13th(may 2019), 2 days before the deadline.

Yeah, Noticing some repetition.

And this still applies,

Challenge Time:

Challenge:

Create a short story or mini series about the four main characters going to the nether(holly, florida, banjo, and dark.)

But here are the guidelines:

1, You can have romance if it is not rated M. Teen and below.

2, Please try to make it over 500 words.

3, Include how they got to the nether

4, And include how they get back

5, Have fun

6, send me the one-shot/miniseries over pm. If miniseries do it over a few pms.

Whoever I think did the best gets:

1, a favorite and follow from me

2, favorites and follows on all of your story

3, a review on your story

4, a shoutout

5, Your one-shot/mini-series on the story.

6, plus the bragging rights.

"Guess what!"

"Hmm?"

"I won a contest doing a fanfiction of a fanfiction of a fanfiction."

"What is a fanfiction?"

*Cries*

To recap the story arc so far,

They went to Nitebane, got shot down by the wither, started fighting it,

Now:

Florida:

The Wither had destroyed half of the buildings, and was trying to escape nitebane when we came out of the bunker.

However, as soon as we came out of the bunker, The wither was upon us.

"Florida! LOOK OUT!" Lavern called, shoving me out of the way of an incoming wither skull. We tumbled on the ground and I thanked him.

"I still wonder where it gets its extra skulls from." I admitted.

"It's a mystery." Lavern said, before taking out a bow and firing at the wither.

A few zombies came slowly trudging towards us and lavern lashed out at them with a mending iron sword.

"You gotta watch your back out here, the enemy is unforgiving." Lavern warned.

"I know, I know." I said.

I watched as the archers fired upon the wither.

I looked back at the wither, which looked like it had just blown up.

"It's not taking damage anymore!" Jessie shouted.

"Is it the arrows?" Gersch shouted.

"Probably!" Jessie shouted back.

There was silence for a bit, minus the explosions.

"UM. I got nothing." Gersch replied.

Dark:

"EVERYONE! TO THE KINGDOM SQUARE! WE'LL GET THE WITHER THERE!" A voice of the person called Iron_Lung yelled.

Everyone ran to the town- or kingdom square.

This was going to be hard.

Very hard.

AN: AGAIN, Sorry for the low content this chapter, I was NOT in the mood to write this.

Inventory:

Holly:

2 emerald, 5 oak saplings, crafting table, 30 rotten flesh, 4 gold ingots, music disc(13), 6 sticks, 126 oak wood planks, 41 dirt, 1 chest, wooden shovel, wooden hoe, wooden pickaxe, wooden sword, Bow(mending), 5 string, 10 spider eyes, 15 wheat, name tag, 45 arrows, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Rapier.

Dark:

28 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 15 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks, 1 gold, 5 potatoes, 3 glowstone, Iron pickaxe( fortune II), diamond boots(feather falling IV), exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Katana.

Florida:

Compass, Clock, wooden sword, wooden axe, 128 oak wood planks, Fishing rod, 15 rotten flesh, 2 gold, music disc(mellohi), 5 bones, iron horse armor, enchanted book (infinity I), 2 golden apples, 4 bread, 3 gunpowder, a saddle, 1 bucket, 1 name tag, wooden axe, 40 leather, shears, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Frying Pan.

Banjo:  
Warhammer, Iron helmet, Iron Chestplate, Iron Leggings, Iron boots, various unnamed potions, 2 Iron Swords, fifteen ender pearls, nineteen pumpkin pies, Exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, unknown amount of emerald blocks, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II)

Airship:

270 coal, 4 beds, twenty five baked potatoes, 10 cakes.

"Hey there uh. I don't know your name but just Favorite, Follow, and Review." Dark says.

Bow with highest enchantments in game is Pointed at Dark.

"This time, Do it with more enthusiasm." Says Author.


	27. Out of the Frying Pan, into the fire

What had gone wrong? The soldiers stared at the battlefield ahead. All had been going well, the arrows had weakened the deadly mob long enough for it to be held at bay. But now... A wither skull flew in clipping a soldier's head, exploding instantly. The soldier's arm flashed black where there had once been red hearts, as he was knocked back.

"Milk! I need milk!" The panicked cries of the soldiers were ignored as he drank his own bucket. The foolish soldiers who had given away their milk buckets had already fallen. The cows they were bringing in weren't anywhere near efficient enough. He ran to a cow and refilled his issued bucket. Already many had fallen to the effects of the bluish skull fired by the middle head. He watched in relief as the bucket filled up. He took cover behind the remains of a building. A dark skull was shot towards him. This time, he was too slow to dodge. He was thrown into a wall by the sheer force of the explosion. His last thought before he blacked out was, 'we need a miracle to survive this.'

Lavern's POV

I was running, running faster than I had ever had. The wither had summoned an army. Whenever the wither heart on so many of the soldiers healed it past half health, it's aura left it. Then a person would hit it and the cycle would start over. A few people wearing black caps were using potions of harming on it, to no avail. The army was split, my bow was useless. I briefly glanced at my inventory, summoning my arrows. There were only about 10 left. There were at least 20 mobs after me.

I shot an arrow backwards, hoping to kill one. No such luck. The two wither skeletons continued chasing me as well as the horde of zombies and skeletons. The skeletons were distracted by the guards however the zombies... my leather armor wasn't doing much against the arrows that flew at me or the scratches the zombies hit.

"Florida!" I yelled as I saw him aiming a wooden sword at the wither. "Help!"

Florida's POV

I was cursing the wither's bluish shield when a very high pitched scream pierced my concentration. I saw Lavern running through the street, chased by mobs. I leapt form my spot, ready to charge with my wooden sword... only to realise I had thrown it and switch to a frying pan. I placed ladders so Lavern could climb to safety. He barely made it to the top of the ladder before he collapsed. I turned him over so he was facing the sky. I leaned over him.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He opened his mouth and closed it. "Are you ok?"

"Behind... behind..." he began, only to be stopped by a coughing fit.

"What is it?"

"Behind you." he coughed out.

I turned around only to see a bluish skull coming for my face.

Before I could do anything, I was hit by the skull.

Lavern's POV

We were both hit by the skull and blasted back. We were alive but there was one problem. On our arms, our hearts glowing an ominous shade of black.

Dark's POV

I was aiming for the wither as I leapt from the building, fully armed and ready to strike. The katana hit the wither and it flashed for a moment, indicating a strike, as the wither turned. It shot three skulls in quick succession. I was blasted by two of the skulls, but the third missed. I had already been hit, I was now at half a heart. I was going to die of fall damage. I was going to die of fall damage while wearing feather falling boots. What a sad way to die. I ate a carrot as I fell, hoping to restore enough health, but it was too late, The ground was getting closer. I closed my eyes waiting to hear an impact. Would I be returned to the void? There was a soft splashing sound. I opened an eye. I wasn't dead. There was the crafter from before, Ironlung. He helped me up and directed me to a wall that was somehow still standing. I ate carrots and healed. Soon I was ready for battle once more.

"Let's go!" yelled Ironlung, charging out while I waited for my hearing to return.

Lavern's POV

I would survive without the milk. He wouldn't. I would be left on low hearts. He would die. The thoughts battled out. The wither fired a skull again and the skeletons shot an arrow near my head. It was chaos. I created a makeshift shelter. I had to do something. My health was ticking down. One heart, two hearts... they were slowly disappearing. The wither would oneshot me if I left the wither heart. But I had one milk bucket... I stared at the stranger, the person I barely knew. He was starting to wake up. I stared at my own health bar. Then I made my decision. I reached for the bucket... and poured it down Florida's throat. I ate food to heal myself and hoped that it was enough. If it wasn't...

I suppressed a shudder as I waited for Florida to wake up.

Inventory:

Holly:

2 emerald, 5 oak saplings, crafting table, 30 rotten flesh, 4 gold ingots, music disc(13), 6 sticks, 126 oak wood planks, 41 dirt, 1 chest, wooden shovel, wooden hoe, wooden pickaxe, wooden sword, Bow(mending), 5 string, 10 spider eyes, 15 wheat, name tag, 45 arrows, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Rapier.

Dark:

28 carrots, 1 wooden sword, 15 rotten flesh, 126 oak wood planks, 1 gold, 5 potatoes, 3 glowstone, Iron pickaxe( fortune II), diamond boots(feather falling IV), exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Katana.

Florida:

Compass, Clock, wooden sword, wooden axe, 128 oak wood planks, Fishing rod, 15 rotten flesh, 2 gold, music disc(mellohi), 5 bones, iron horse armor, enchanted book (infinity I), 2 golden apples, 4 bread, 3 gunpowder, a saddle, 1 bucket, 1 name tag, wooden axe, 40 leather, shears, exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, Iron sword, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II), Frying Pan, command block.

Banjo:  
Warhammer, Iron helmet, Iron Chestplate, Iron Leggings, Iron boots, various unnamed potions, 2 Iron Swords, fifteen ender pearls, nineteen pumpkin pies, Exter entry pass, Exter citizenship information book, unknown amount of emerald blocks, Iron shovel(Unbreaking III)(Efficiency II)

Part written by Vmwvi


	28. Love is a Bitch

[Banjo]

"Urgg..."

I stood up and brushed off dirt from my shirt. I looked around for my hammer, and found it on top of a rocky hill. Sighing, I clambered to my feet and called out "Holly? Florida? GERSCH?"

Nothing.

Frowning, I started to climb the hill. About halfway through, I heard the distant sounds of fighting. The hell happened? The last thing I remembered was a familiar face...

Redonath.

"Took you long enough, Soldier 76." Said a cold, cold voice. "I thought you'd never wake up. Oh, don't be disappointed. I will get my revenge."

[Lavern]

"Grah!"

Gersch fell in with me and Florida. "What are you sitting around for? Get up!"

I gave him the stink eye and showed him my arm, which showed 7 hearts.

Florida slowly stirred from her sleep. "On... your... left..."

Gersch twisted to the right and dragged me and Florida into a nearby ruined house. A wither skeleton broke open the door and clattered, but Gersch whirled his scythe in an arc and sliced it in half. The skeleton made an angry death throw and disappeared.

I sighed with relief. "Thank you, Gersch. Now, fir that milk-" I broke into a coughing fit.

5 hearts left.

Gersch looked into his Belt. "Dammit, I know I had one..."

In the distance, the three headed wither looked at the three of us. Swallowing, I muttered "We got company..."

Gersch looked over his shoulder. "We have to stall for some time. How much food you got?"

"Not nearly enough."

Gersch swore loudly. "We got no choice. We've got to get you out of the fight."

"NO!" I said. "I'm not leaving you with that... that thing!" Shakily, I got to me knees. "I've been with you for a long time, Gersch, and I'll die before you do."

3 hearts left.

Gersch stabbed his scythe into the ground."If you want to die, then go ahead. If not, stay in this shack." With that, he took up his scythe and walked out of the building. I leaned onto the wall. Florida crawled up to me and leaned on the doorway.

"We're going to make it out, alright? I promise." I said to her. She groaned something like "Banjo..."

Frowning, I looked at the hill behind the house. The wither effect seemed to disappear from my arm.

"Where is he?"

[Banjo]

Redonath stood at the base of the hill. He smiled grimly and said "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Soldier 76?"

 _Not nearly long enough,_ I thought. I continued to climb the hill.

"You know they call you the 'unbreakable', right?" Redonath smirked. "I intend to test that theory."

"Yeah? Well.." I grabbed my sword. "Fuck you."

Redonath grabbed his fishing rod and said "At least we got one thing that binds us." And whipped his arm around.

[Lavern]

Florida staggered to her feet and called "Lavern?"

I looked up and said "Yes?"

"Why are we still here?"

I took out my sword and looked at reflection. "Gersch doesn't want us to be out there. I was here to- watch out!"

I whipped out a fishing rod and yanked Florida out of the way of a skull. The fishing rod snapped in my hands. Florida landed on top of a chest and pushed off of it. I took a peek out of the window.

Gersch swung his scythe in a large arc and cut down three skeletons. The wither flew into the air to get out of the scythe's range, but Gersch threw it at the middle skull. The Wither writhed in pain and fell down slowly. Gersch jumped up, grabbed his weapon, and sliced down the Withers body, leaving a white line where the blade cut. Gersch flipped around the wither's neck and took a breather, thinking that the Wither was incapacitated.

An ender pearl flew across the battle field and Darkness appeared at Gersch's side. Dark muttered some words, and Gersch nodded, waving his hand. An explosion echoed to the right of the shack, and Dark ran over. The wither slowly started to heal the cracks in it's chest, and wither skulls floating around the creature like a magic shield.

Not even having a plan, I bolted to Gersch, praying that I wasn't too late to save him.

[Gersch]

I leaned on my scythe, huffing. The explosion Dark had ran off to was a TNT cannon that Daymonte's guards had set up. I took out a slab of beef and chewed it, observing the battlefield.

We seemed to be routing the skeletons. Ringwood's guards, led by Iron_Lung, flanked to the right, while Exter went to the left. I smiled for a bit, then heard a voice shout "GERSCH!"

Turning around, I glowered angrily. "Lavern! I told you- OOF!"

Lavern slammed into me as the wither that I _swore_ I stunned let loose a volley of skulls at the place I was standing. Lavern flew backwards into an outcrop and crumpled like a sack of potatoes. Also, what the hell is a sack?

I ran to Lavern, trying to stabilize him. "You are an idiot, you know that?"

He smiled weakly and muttered "Better then you'll ever." He coughed violently, and I patted my belt like a crazy man. "I swear I have one..."

Lavern weakly put a hand on mine and pushed it away from my belt. "It's a waste... of time. Keep the effort..." His voice trailed on.

"I'm not leaving you," I croaked. "And you're not leaving me."

Lavern gave me a last smile. "I'll never leave you. This is only the rest I needed... I needed since I spawned."

And he closed his eyes, exploding into the gear he held. "You can rest now, Lavern." I muttered. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and Dark said "We've got to keep moving. For Lavern."

The wither looked up at us, and summoned ten skulls to circle it. Florida came staggering in on my other side and said "For Lavern."

I grabbed my scythe, and swung it into the air. With a yell, I said "FOR EXTER!"

And a hundred Crafters took the cry.

[BanjoMano]

I took advantage of the high ground and leaped on top of Redonath. He let out a whooping sound and fell to the ground, letting his grip on the fishing rod go slack. I raised my sword and slashed him across the face.

"Jeez whiz!" He jokingly said. "You could've killed me!"

"Next time you say 'Jeez whiz', I won't even try not to." I muttered, stepping back. He smiled and said "But I got so much stories to tell! Here, look at this!"

He placed down a head. I recognized the brown hair, gray eyes, and the soft features. Immediately, I realized what he had done.

Ses_Serant, my wife, her head may down in front of me.

"You know what they call you, BanjoMano? They call you Soldier 76, the unbreakable. They say he has a will of steel, so I decided to test that theory. Did you know that we spawned together?"

I clenched my fists, and I felt a tug in the back of my neck. For some reason, I shot my hand towards my hammer.

Redonath's smile slowly faded away. "We had a brother, sister relationship, y'know that? And she left me for a so-called self centered Hero! Worst of all, _you!_ So when you took everything from me- my ship, my crew, my sister - I swore to do the same to you. And it started with Cardoc."

The BanjoWhamo, my hammer, somehow flew into my hand from on top of the hill. I looked at him dead in the eye. "You thought you're going to break me? Oh... no. I'm going to snap you like a twig, and when this is over, you're going to be begging for mercy."

An: the inventories are still the same thing


End file.
